


Copy Cat

by Asteroid_Panda



Series: Copy Cat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutant Reader, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Y/N has the uncanny ability to copy anything she sees. When she loses her family to a failed kidnap attempt by Hydra, she gets saved and taken in by the Avengers. Unsure of what to do next, she looks towards her new family for guidance





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N do you have any questions? I'm sure this is a lot to take in." Steve put his hands on her shoulders. The poor girl looked lost, scared and most of all broken. The girl shook her head never meeting Steve's eyes. "Okay, get some rest and I'll show you around the compound tomorrow. Sleep well doll." Steve went to move towards the door where Tony and Natasha were watching, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

  
"Can't...alone" Y/N said weakly. "Please, don't leave. I can't be alone with my thoughts." The image of the night passing through her mind, all the fire and explosions, men coming in to her little home, quickly killing her parents and brother to get to her, a man in red white and blue and another in an iron suit crashing through one of the few remaining standing walls, knocking out the murders, all the while Y/N curled in a small ball clutching her head screaming until she passed out.

  
Y/N had a gift. She was a copycat. She only had to watch someone do something once and she could master it within a day. It could be anything from fighting styles, dances, painting, singing, even academic things like chemistry and physics. Her parents where proud of her but scared at the same time. They begged her to stay out of the lime light for her own safety. Y/N had no problem doing so, she hated needless attention and had no issue living a simple and quite life. Simple and quite until tonight when her life and family had been taken from her.

  
"Of course. Of course. Just give us one moment okay. We are going to be just behind the door." Steve gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and walked out, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar, to converse with Tony and Nat.

  
"She's just a kid." Nat said sadly.

"No Nat, she's a full grown adult. But we can't let her leave just yet. This is the safest place for her right now. Not until we understand why Hydra suddenly came after her. Tony it's no problem for her to stay right?" Steve gave a pointed look.

"Of course not, could always use another mouth to feed." Tony rolled his eyes but raised his hands in defense when Steve was about to protest. "Relax Cap, knee-jerk-sarcasm kicks in when I stress. I'm honestly as worried about this as you are. If Hydra is suddenly attacking random families we need to understand why."

At that moment Bucky, Thor, and Wanda exited from the elevator having heard about the mission and the girl they brought back. "Hey how is our newest addition" Bucky asked quietly.

"She is a mess understandably, but she's cleaned herself up and we gave her a change of clothes. That's probably all we can do for her at the moment. We don't know why her family was targeted. We have no idea-" Steve stopped when the door opened fully relieving an attractive young woman, with Y/H/C and Y/E/C looking to be in her mid maybe late 20's.

"I know why." She said in a small voice, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to" Bucky said as he got done on one knee to look smaller and reach just below her own eye level.

"No, you should know. I don't want you all to be in danger because of me. We had been getting threatening letters and calls. Even had a 'friendly' visit from these people. It was clear they wanted me. We played dumb, acting like we didn't understand what they wanted. We didn't know... We didn't know it was Hydra" Y/N's eyes begin to tear up again and Bucky gently takes her hand in his flesh one. He was unaware that Hydra was involved but now knowing that, he wanted to do everything possible to help this woman.  
Y/N wipes her face with her free hand and clears her throat. "I can copy and mimic anything I see. My brother says-" she let out a strangled sob, "used to say I was a copycat. I never told anyone about it. The only people who knew were my parents and my younger brother. I don't know how they found out! But they did and now my family is dead! Because of me!"

Wanda let out a gasp and couldn't contain herself any longer, taking the broken soul in her embrace, petting her hair. Y/N wrapped her arms around the stranger and sobbed. "Come child, sleep. I will watch over you. Come sweet child." Wanda walks her to the bed and lays her down, cuddling her, nodding to the others in the hall. Steve returns the nod and closes the door.

"Well fuck." Bucky mutters running his hand through his hair.

"Agreed" Steve said. "Tony have you ever heard of anyone like this before? Do you think Shield has any info on her."

"I'm sure they do, especially if Hydra did. I'll contact Maria tomorrow morning. Thor welcome back, sorry you had to come back to this" Tony places a friendly hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Glad to return Sir Tony." Thor said in his booming voice. "My brother is in the cell you have provided. I appreciate you allowing him to redeem himself. I assure you, he has done so greatly on Asgard. You have my word as King that he will do no great harm on Earth."

"He damn well better not or he will be a dead god along with an annoying one." Nat said darkly.

"If I can get a second chance, than surely he can" Bucky says softly, giving a tight smile to Steve.

"Right well I am off to bed, tomorrow is going to be some sort of a day" Tony rubs his neck and everyone goes their separate ways until only Thor and Bucky are left in front of Y/N's door.

"Hydra. They are the ones who made you the Solider of Winter, yes?" Thor asks.

"Yes" Bucky says shortly.

"Hmm" Thor hums, "Perhaps bonding with Lady Y/N will be beneficial for both of you. Thank you Sir James, for saying what you did about second chances. I pray that Loki does not screw up this chance given to him."

"I was just saying what I thought" Bucky says shifting, not used to praise. "Goodnight" he says quickly to get away from the overbearing but friendly and well meaning god.

-Next day-

Y/N became exceedingly attached to Wanda after her helping sooth Y/N to sleep with lullabies in Wanda's native tongue and mists of red letting Y/N's mind go blissfully blank. Truth be told, Wanda loved it. Having lost her own brother, she could sympathize with Y/N and it felt like they found each other to become sisters in bond rather than blood.  
"Are you hungry little one?" Wanda asked as they entered the kitchen that morning to find Steve, Bucky and Sam just getting back from their morning run.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother" Y/N said softly, head downcast.

"Hey there! I was about to make these 2 bottomless pits some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Would you like to join us?" Sam came over with a large smile on his face, having been updated this morning from Steve and Bucky.

"I don't want to trouble you." Y/N's eyes frantically look around taking in the new environment. "I should leave soon, I don't want to put everyone in danger."

A scoff came from the hallway and entered Natasha, still in her night clothes. "And where would you go exactly? You think you can escape and hide from Hydra so easily? You think you are putting us in danger? You are probably in the safest place possible for one in your position, I wouldn't go throwing it away like a fool. But if you want to die than be my guest." Natasha simply poured herself some coffee and walked out.

"Natasha!" Wanda cried and made to storm after the red head but Y/N gently grabbed on to Wanda's arm.

"No she is right, I am being a fool. I just don't want to cause trouble for you all. You guys already have enough to deal with without me being here. Maybe it would just be easier and safer for everyone if I had just surrendered..."

"Excuse me?" Bucky stood up and walked quickly to Y/N, looking at her with desperate and pleading eyes. "You think giving yourself up to Hydra would be safer? For who exactly? Cause the only ones who would be safer if you did that, would be Hydra. Y/N they would use you, change you, destroy you. They would take everything from you that makes you, you. They would see that you personally kill the ones you love. They would break you just to put you back together, only to break you again. I know. Believe me I know what they do."

Y/N looked at him with hollow eyes "I don't have any reason to keep living. They took everything from me. My family. My home. My life. It's all gone. I have nothing, not even photos. It's all gone Mr. Barnes. All gone All I have left is... oh god." Y/N sobbed and threw herself at Bucky wrapping her arms around him.

Bucky wasn't sure what to do, and stood frozen at the spot. He had expected Y/N to argue back with him, not this. No one had ever touched him like this since getting his own life and mind back. No one had trusted him in the way Y/N was doing right now. Fully knowing she is at her most vulnerable and putting her whole being in Bucky's protection. Bucky looked at Steve wide eyes, Steve giving the same look in return. She clearly knew who he was but she is openly trusting Bucky. As Bucky returned her embrace, Steve suddenly had much more appreciation and admiration for Y/N.

"Well chick-a-dee, you got us now and you got the best pancakes ever sitting here waiting on you to get your cute butt over here." Sam says from the kitchen island setting breakfast down for everyone.

Y/N pulled back from Bucky and wiped her face off on her sleeve, the large snot bubble not going unnoticed by Bucky. Bucky chuckled finding it both gross and adorable at the same time. "Thank you Mr. Wilson. That all smells amazing!" Y/N face brightens up slightly.

"Hold up, who's Mr. Wilson? Cause last I checked, that's my pop. Call me Sam" Sam winked "or you could call me for dinner instead."

"Sam! Don't start your flirting already" Wanda chuckles and takes Y/N to the kitchen island and sets her down. "What would you like to drink little one? We have coffee, tea, apple juice, orange juice-"

Bucky suddenly cut in "Hey don't give away my orange juice!" shouted as he sat down next to Y/N, sending her a smirk with a quick wink. "Also don't let Sam fool you. I clearly make the best pancakes in the tower."

Y/N rolled her lips in attempting to hide a smile from forming. "My I ask what tea who have?" Y/N asked, voice still small but not sounding as sacred as before.  
"Of course. We have peppermint, jasmine, English breakfast, Earl Grey, green-"

"Earl Grey!" Y/N almost shouted but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh goodness, sorry." she returns to her quite demeanor. "Earl Grey please."

"A lady with elegant taste, how refreshing." says Tony, joining everyone in the kitchen.

"Are you saying I don't have elegant taste Tony?" Wanda shot back as she turned on the kettle.

"Why, I would never" Tony fake gasps sending a cheeky smile to Wanda causing her to giggle at their silly banter.

After the tea was made, everyone took different places around the kitchen and began eating in a comforting silence. Y/N was so lost in thought she didn't realize she was crying until Sam spoke up.

"Honey if my cooking is that bad you don't got to eat it you know" Sam says with a grin coming over to rub your back.

"No Mr. Wil- I mean Sam. It's not that" Y/N wiped her face again, Bucky noticing her sleeve becoming quite damp with all these tears. "It's just, last night I remember thinking that I'll never be happy again. I'll never have a family again. Never eat with them, bicker with them, argue with them, laugh with them, cry with them, love with them. Never to come home again to find my little brother telling me about his latest crush. Never to come home to my momma asking me if I meet anyone yet and when she is getting her grandchildren. Never to come home after a horrible day at my stupid office job to find my dad and just cuddling with him, making me feel better. Never to be in a family again, have anyone care. But..."

Y/N took a large breath before continuing. "But here you all are, trying so hard to welcome me and make me smile and treat me like a normal person. Not someone who was almost kidnapped last night. Not someone who just saw her whole family killed in front of her. Not someone who has some freaky power to mimic anything. Just as a person. And I am so overwhelmed. Not just by the horrors of last night, but the joys of this morning. Joys I feel guilty for having. Why should I be allowed to be happy while my family is dead?" Y/N looks up at Sam with a sad, broken smile.

Bucky felt like someone thrust a knife in his chest. Every word Y/N had just said, every single word, was how he felt about himself. Why should he be allowed to have freedom and happiness while he had taken away so many lives? So many innocent lives. Bucky's eyes quickly glanced at Tony, a man who's own life was flipped on its head by his actions as the Winter Solider. Yet here they were eating in the same room, living in the same compound. If their story didn't prove that anyone can be welcomed back and forgiven then surely this pure angle could be allowed to be happy when she was at fault for nothing.

Sam wrapped Y/N in a hug, her face buried in his chest due to her still sitting. "Now you listen to me chick-a-dee." Sam said running his fingers through her long, Y/H/C hair. "You don't have any reason to be feeling guilty. None of what happened was your fault. None of it. Those people who came to take you away are horrible bastards that make it their mission to destroy and take life away from sweet little girls like you and your family. You have every right to feel upset, sad, depressed, gutted, mad, angry, enraged, but what you should not feel is guilt. There was nothing you could have done to stop this."

"I could have gone with the men... maybe then my family would be..." Y/N says pulling back from Sam, looking at the floor.

"Again, that's bullshit Y/N and you know it." Nat reentered the kitchen, dressed in appropriate clothing and came to lean across the island, facing Y/N. "They would have killed them as soon as they got their grubby hands on you or worse yet, hold them hostage to have leverage over you. Don't for one second think that those assholes of Hydra would have shown your family mercy for giving into their demands. That is not how they work. That's just one more reason we are better than them."  
"Natasha why are you being such a bitch this morning" Bucky says flatly.

This caused a chuckle to come from Y/N, surprising everyone. Even Natasha raised an perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Mr. Barnes it's okay. It is nice to have someone who won't bullshit or coddle me. Truth hurts and it sucks ass but Ms. Romanoff is right. I am foolish to think otherwise." Y/N smiles at Nat who returns the gesture.

"Well the little one has got a foul mouth on her, doesn't she? Glad to see you are reasonable even in a time of crisis kid. Could be helpful down the road. Sorry for being so harsh, had to test ya out. And please feel free to call me Natasha." She winks and walks off.

"Wow she is the perfect specimen of a female human" Y/N sighed watching Nat walk off. "I would give anything, even my arm, to be half as beautiful as her"  
There was a silence that spread through the kitchen. Until Y/N gave a huge gasp clasping her hand over her mouth. "Oh My GOD! I am so sooo sosososososososososososo sorry Mr. Barnes I wasn't thinking. Oh god you must hate me. Oh god I am so sorry." Y/N had gone pale in the face.

Suddenly Bucky burst out laughing, laughing so hard he doubled over and fell off his chair. Soon Sam and Tony had joined in, Steve and Wanda watching in amusement.

"Oh my god Mr. Barnes are you alright! I am so sorry I was thoughtless. I didn't-" Bucky sat up, still seated on the floor and looked up at Y/N.

"Doll that was hilarious! But doll you don't got to give any body part to be like Nat." Bucky tossed a charming smile at Y/N.

"Yeah look at this idiot here." Sam said through his laughing. "Even with his left arm gone and replaced, he still looks like a donkey's ass!"

Y/N snickered at this but quickly caught herself. Bucky was about to say something but Y/N started before he even got a chance. "Now that is no way to talk to your teammate Sam. There is nothing wrong with the way Mr. Barnes looks . And besides if he is a donkey's ass than you must be a horse's ass cause ya'll are just attractive as him."

"Oh snap!" Tony exclaimed as he grabbed his sides which were sore from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. That was out of place for me to say!" Y/N looked down but there was a small smile on her face. "Though I have to say, I sounded just like my momma. Her southern accent would come out when she would be breaking up a fight between me and Dalton. Momma was a southern girl through and through. We moved up here after Dalton was born, both momma and dad accepting offers to become professors at NYU." Y/N looked up to find the room staring at her. "Oh gosh, I don't know why I told you all that. That wasn't important to the topic at hand, sorry."

"No doll that was sweet. You're always welcome to tell us anything that is on your mind. Plus any woman who can sass Sam is a keeper in my book. Especially one that thinks I'm attractive." Bucky wiggled his eyebrows playfully, causing Y/N to look away quickly looking almost uncomfortable with his cheekiness and Steve to scoff rolling his eyes at his flirtatious friend.

"Now Bucky, she never said you were actually attractive. If I remember correctly she compared you to a donkey's ass and Sam to a horse's ass. Either way you're both still asses!" Tony laughed loudly.

"Why is there so much talk of asses this fine morning?" Boomed a large voice. In walked a wall of pure muscle with blonde hair cut short and an eye patch, different than how Y/N had seen pictures of him. "Ah yes, Lady Y/N, an honor to meet you. I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and God of Thunder." Thor took Y/N's hand and kissed the back of it causing her to blush.

"Hello King Odinson. It is an honor to meet you as well." Y/N gave a curtsy even though she was not in a dress.

"Such a well mannered child. May your parents smile down on you from Valhalla and know they made a fine woman."

The words brought tears to Y/N. Not sad ones, but ones of pride and happiness. "Thank you my King. You do me a great pleasure and honor in saying such things about my parents." Y/N bowed her head again with a bright smile.

"Sir James my friend, why are you on the floor?" Thor asks stepping away from Y/N to look quizzically at Bucky.

"That lovely woman right there" Bucky pointed at Y/N as he stood up, "made me laugh so damn hard I fell off my seat!"

"So she is a exquisite beauty, well mannered in the face of royalty, and makes others laugh. My what great pleasure it is to have you Lady Y/N!" Once again Y/N looked uncomfortable with the compliments given her and this discomfort was noticed by all in the room.

"I agree with the thunder head, it will be nice having you here kid." Tony says with a smile. "Now Steve didn't you say you were going to show Y/N around? I'm going to be in my lab with Bruce so make sure to bring her by to say hi." Tony walked over and placed his hands on Y/N shoulders. "This is technically my building but now it's gonna be your home. Stay as long as you want. It will be fun having you here. Plus I am sure Bruce will want to learn more about you and your talents" Tony gave a smile and turned to walk out. Everyone was staring at him with mouths agape. "The rest of you all can shove it and if you tell anyone that I was a decent human being just now I will deny it and accuse you of lying." With those parting words, Tony left to work on whatever it is people like Tony work on.

"You seem to have quite the effect on people little one." Wanda said with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has the uncanny ability to copy anything she sees. When she loses her family to a failed kidnap attempt by Hydra, she gets saved and taken in by the Avengers. Unsure of what to do next, she looks towards her new family for guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up. I have been having trouble with motivation and staying focused. But I am happy with the edits I made.

After everyone had finished breakfast, Steve offered to show Y/N around the compound. Just the basic stops really. The gym, the movie room, the library/study, the conference rooms, the living room, the garden and open yard, the pool. Y/N was in awe of the sheer size of the whole place. She was silent during the whole tour, Steve talking as much as he could to fill the empty air. Steve noticed that she was smiling so he wasn't too worried about her quietness in the end.

On the way to Tony and Bruce's lab, they had to pass the lock up area. A safe place to keep prisoners in case of an emergency. Also currently the home to one god of mischief. "Mr. Rogers, what is down there?" Y/N spoke up for the first time.

"Y/N you can call me Steve, I don't mind. And nothing really." Steve brushed it off and guided the girl into the lab where Bruce was asking Tony a great number of questions.

"Well how does it work? Does she have to see them in person or can she simply watch a video of someone doing something? Does it change her physical body or are there limits to it? How long has she been able to do this? Is it just physical or can she use it to learn things too." Bruce was so enthralled in his questions he missed Steve and Y/N entering. 

"I don't need to see someone in person to learn a new skill. I am limited by my physical being. I have been able to do it since I was a toddler, around two or three I believe. I can learn things like sciences and languages, it is not just physical activities." Y/N said in her soft but confident voice, looking at Bruce with a small smile.

Bruce turned around with a clipboard in his hand and was taking notes of everything she had just told him. "Fascinating! And what have you learned to do with this power? How long does it take to learn a new skill? Does it depend on the difficulty of the skill or subject or are you able to learn everything with the same speed and ease? May I get samples of your blood to examine it?" 

Y/N was trying her best to follow along with all the questions but quickly became overwhelmed. Steve took a small step to place himself slightly in between the eager doctor and the young woman. "Bruce" Steve said in a warning voice.

"Right sorry, too much. Sorry. You are Y/N correct. I'm Bruce Banner, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bruce held out his hand and Y/N took it with a large smile.

"Glad to meet you Dr. Banner. I am afraid I may have to postpone your questions until a later date. At least until I am feeling a little more... stable." Y/N smiled apologetically towards the doctor.

"Goodness child no problem. No rush. Take your time. You'll have to forgive me, I become overly excited and eager when I come across something I don't understand. Please call me Bruce." He smiles at the girl hoping he hadn't scared her with his enthusiasm.

"Thank you Bruce." Y/N replied with a relieved smile. 

Steve turned to face Y/N. "Well that is pretty much the spill of the place. How are you feeling? Is there something you'd like to do. Anything we can help with?"

"Well." Y/N glances away from the men in the room. "Well, if possible could I... could I go see my home? Just to see if... if anything survived the fire?" her voice returning to the whisper that it had been before. 

Steve and Tony exchanged a glance. Tony cleared his throat. "I'm afraid not kiddo. It's too risky to return so soon. They could be watching the place, excepting you to go back." Tony looked down at the girl who gave a firm nod at his words but could see tears starting to form. "Would you like one of us to go instead? We could case the place first, watch it for a few days and make sure those assholes aren't there. Then if we know for sure it's safe, we can take you back."

Y/N shook her head. "No I don't wish to be such a bother. I doubt anything I really want is left undamaged anyways." Her breath stuttered before continuing. "I need to call my boss and let her know where I am. Or at least that I may not be in for a few days. I am sure she must have heard about the fire and is wondering where I am and if I am okay." Y/N wrapped her arms around herself and began to whisper almost as if she was speaking to herself. "Also I'll need to contact my boyfriend... He'll want to know where I am and who I'm with. I'm sure he's already aggravated that I haven't checked in with him today."

Steve's eyes narrow at the way Y/N describes her boyfriend, not liking the way she phrases her description. Steve sees he's not alone in his suspicions glancing at Bruce and Tony. "Well one of us can take you to where you work and talk with your boss. It is probably best that you do not mention to anyone what really happened. For the moment we should say that the fire was an accident, we don't know if someone has been watching you and don't want to draw attention." Y/N nodded at Steve's orders. "As for your boyfriend you can call him now if you wish."

"Speaking of calling, here kiddo I got this for you" Tony walks over and hands Y/N a smart phone. "It's got F.R.I.D.A.Y as the AI in it as well as a tracker to let us know where you are. If you are ever in danger you can press the power button 5 times and it will send silent alarm to us. All of our contact info is in there already and you can do anything you'd like with it as if it's a normal phone."

"Thank you Mr. Stark but are you sure? This seems very expensive and I do not wish to be a bother." Y/N holds the phone as if it were a fragile piece of pottery. 

"Yes I am sure. I want you to feel safe here. I want you to know we got your back in anything and everything. Listen close kiddo cause I won't repeat myself. I want to take you on as a possible recruit for the Avengers. You have talent kiddo and that could be a great help to us all. I'm not going to pressure you into anything." Tony gives his signature smirk, "However, a offering a few perks to sweeten the honey pot never hurt no one." 

"You want me to help you..." Y/N sounds stunned. "But how could I do that? I've never done anything important like this before? How could I help heroes like you all?"

"We'll figure that out in time kiddo. So are you gonna keep arguing about taking the phone or are you gonna play nice?"

Y/N gave Tony a small, shy smile. "Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Ugh, Y/N you got to stop with the all the Mr. and Mrs.'s! You're making me feel like an old man here!"

Bucky enters the lab at this moment, looking for Steve. "You are an old man" he says with a smirk.

"Look who's talking tin man." Tony says before returning to his work bench. Bruce gives Y/N one last smile before joining Tony. 

"Hey Steve, Wanda and I wanted to ask you something real quick. Do you mind if I borrow him, doll?" Bucky looks at Y/N with a handsome smile. 

"Of course not. I need to make a call anyways" Y/N says the last part tentatively and swallows thickly. "I'll be in the room I was staying in. Please don't hesitate to call on me for anything you need." Y/N smiles brightly at the super soldiers and left the room. 

The four men were quiet for a good few moments before Tony said, "Would it be wrong if I had F.R.I.D.A.Y record her phone call?"

Steve sighs. "Yes it would but I got the same feeling you did. That's not how one should react to talking about their significant other." Steve says running a hand over his face. 

"Funny how she never mentioned her boyfriend this morning. One would think that having such a person in this situation would be a relief. Yet never once did he seem to cross her mind..." Tony says darkly. 

"What are you guys going on about?" Bucky looks between the three solemn looking men. 

"Let's hope it's nothing." Steve says as he pats his best friend on the shoulder.   
-  
"Hello?" came a very irritated and angry voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Austin" Y/N barely spoke above a whisper. 

"Where the hell have you been!? Who's phone are you calling from?! Why haven't I heard from you until now, it is well past your check in time! Who are you with?! Why haven't you answered your phone!? You had me a worried mess but here you are probably just getting up after sleeping around with some fuck boy, using his phone of all things. You are in so much trouble!"

Y/N visibly shuttered and was glad she was alone in her room. Austin scared her if she was being honest with herself but she loved him and he loved her. Right? He was only angry cause he was worried about her. Right?

"I am so sorry Austin. Please you have to understand. There was a-" Y/N started but she was cut off before she could explain.

"Excuse me, I have to do what now? You don't tell me what to do little lady and don't think for a second that you are getting off easy so you better not lie to me or so help me Y/N I am going to be so fucking pissed, I can't be held responsible for what may happen." Y/N heard something shatter in the background, guessing he had thrown a glass against the wall. 

"There was a fire! My home, my family, they're all gone Austin. My parents, Dalton, they're dead!" Y/N sobbed.

"Oh Y/N babe I am so sorry" Austin cooed. "Where are you babe I will come pick you up. You need me babe, I'm here for you. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there as fast as possible."

Y/N relaxed when Austin made his voice smooth and soft, making her remember the man she had fallen in love with. But suddenly she grew afraid once again. He was not going to be happy when he found out that she was staying at the Avenger's compound. He was not going to be happy that someone was supposed to be with her any time she left the compound. He was going to be so mad at her. But she couldn't lie, that would make things so much worse. 

"Babe I asked a question." Austin's voice still soft but holding a sharp edge to it.

"I'm... I'm... I'm at the Avenger's compound" Y/N says, her voice matching her trembling body. 

"Excuse me" his voice as cold as a cyro freezer. "Why the FUCK are you there? ANSWER ME NOW!"

There were tears in Y/N's eyes. "Iron Man showed up having heard about the fire and I had been knocked unconscious. If he hadn't been there, I would have died too. With no way of knowing who I was, Tony brought me here." That was pretty much the whole truth right? If Tony and Steve hadn't shown up when they did, she would be dead. She had fallen unconscious but it was due to her screaming and the panic that flooded her. 

"Tony?" Austin spat. "So you are on first name basis with the Iron Man now? Yeah I bet you showed your gratitude real well last night in his bed. How many times did you fuck him, huh?"

"I didn't sleep with him! I swear Austin, please I didn't! Please believe me! I didn't sleep with Ton- Mr. Stark." Y/N was crying loudly, forgetting that there were others in the building. Others with super hearing.

"I will be there in an hour and your sorry ass better be ready to leave the second I get there. Do you understand?" Austin's voice was practically laced with poison.

"Yes, I understand." Y/N said quietly. 

"Yes what, you sorry bitch?"

"I'm sorry! Yes sir. I understand." Y/N quickly said.

"Better. Be there in one hour. And babe," he paused.

"Yes Austin?"

"I love you and I am glad you are safe." Austin cooed.

"I-I love you too." 

With that there was a click signaling Austin was done with the conversation. Y/N really did not want to go back to him but on the other hand she was sure she loved him and he loved her. Right?  
-

Bucky and Steve had heard crying coming from Y/N's room. Suddenly on full alert, they ran to her room and where about to knock down the door when they heard Y/N speak.

"Iron Man showed up having heard about the fire and I had been knocked unconscious. If he hadn't been there, I would have died too. With no way of knowing who I was, Tony brought me here." There was a pause, even with their super hearing it wasn't good enough to hear the phone on the other side of a thick, reinforced door. "I didn't sleep with him! I swear Austin, please I didn't! Please believe me! I didn't sleep with Ton- Mr. Stark." Steve and Bucky give each other a hard look. Good, now they had a name. "Yes, I understand." " I'm sorry! Yes sir. I understand" "Yes Austin?" "I love you too." 

Bucky was seeing red but before he could burst through the door, it opened to reveal a red, puffy eyed Y/N. She gave a small gasp. "I'm sorry if I was too loud. Um, my boyfriend is coming to get me and I'll be staying with him" she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. As if she wasn't being hunted by Hydra at this very moment. 

"I'm sorry Y/N but we can't let you do that." Steve says sternly. Bucky was beside him, fuming at the sight of her crying. She wasn't crying at the loss of her family or her home, but because some prick thought he could control and command her like a play thing. 

"Please Mr. Rogers. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Y/N whispered looking at their feet. 

"You can call me Steve Y/N" he repeated himself, but Y/N just shook her head. "You aren't going to back down on this are you?" Y/N simply shook her head again. "You remember how to reach us with the phone?" a nod yes. "You are to call every day and physically check in with us every other day. No exceptions." Y/N opened her mouth to say something but Steve cut her off. "NO exceptions." he stated in his Captain voice. 

Bucky looked at his friend with his mouth agape, opening and closing it like a fish out of water. How could he be allowing her to leave? She needed to stay here where she was safe. Not to mention this Austin sounded like a fucking douche bag. Why was he letting her leave?

"Okay, I'll let Austin know. It would be best if when he got here I went without anyone accompanying me. Please give Mr. Stark my thanks and I do look forward to seeing you all again." 

Y/N was shaking. Visibly shaking. Steve wanted nothing more than to take Y/N in his arms and crack in this Austin guy's skull with his bare hands but he knew better. If she was going to go, then she was going to go. She has had too much happen, she's too scared of the situation and of this Austin guy to put up any fight. But this didn't mean he wouldn't watch over her. Oh no far from it, he was going to have eyes on her 24/7. That was the plan before and it is still the plan now. 

"I'm sorry to bother but I can't remember the way to the front door, could I possibly have someone show me the way. I'll be fine from there." Y/N looked up, trying her hardest to appear strong and Steve gave her a tight smile. 

"Of course, doll. I'll go get Thor and he will escort you. Me and Bucky got some things to clear up with Tony." 

"Did I hear mention of my name? Lady Y/N you have been crying!" Thor exited a nearby room and rushed over to the young woman he had grown fond of in such a sort amount of time. Thor enjoyed anybody who could make his friends laugh.

"Thor could you take Y/N to the front please? Her boyfriend is coming to pick her up." Steve gave Thor a 'we'll talk later but right now play along' look.

A look of concern flashed over Thor's face but was quickly replaced by his usual large smile. "Of course! Come my fair Lady Y/N and I shall keep you company until your partner arrives!" With that Thor placed a protective arm around Y/N's shoulders and started toward the door.   
-

"My dear King Thor, you really don't have to wait out here with me. I am fine." Y/N was almost pleading with the god at this point. The last thing she wanted was Austin to see her sitting outside with a very friendly thunder god keeping her company. 

"Nonsense Lady Y/N. I wish to see you off safely. And until I do so, I will not leave your side."

Y/N gave Thor a smile but inside she was panicking. How ironic it was that she was probably leaving the only safety she had. But she had a duty as a girlfriend to be at her boyfriend's side. Not to make him worry about her. After all he was just worried about her. Right? 

"It is a shame I could not introduce you to my brother Loki. I wish for him to become acquainted with everyone on the team. It is my understanding Sir Tony wishes you to join us. I should very much like that. You are a pure soul, I can see it in your eyes. Having someone like you around my brother would do him good." Thor looks at Y/N fondly.

"Yes, I would've loved to meet him. I know what he did during the invasion but I too have heard the stories of how he helped you in your endeavor to defeat your sister. I believe everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt and your brother is no different." Y/N speaks freely for the first time in a while, momentarily forgetting the angry and spiteful man coming to take her away from a place that was rapidly becoming her safe place. Her new home. 

Thor looks at Y/N with affection in his eyes and grabs her in a large bear hug. "Lady Y/N you bring me such happiness with these words and thoughts. I hope you feel the same way as you get to know him." Thor looks to the side to see a fancy black car race up to where Thor and Y/N where standing. Thor gives Y/N another squeeze and places her back on the ground. Thor looks at her with a large smile, only to have it instantly replaced with a look of concern.

Y/N had gone so white, Thor feared she may faint. "Lady Y/N what is wrong? Are you ill?"

Y/N shook her head no, to scared to talk. With the engine still running, Austin stepped out of the car with a smile plastered on his face. Y/N knew she was in trouble and was stuck to the spot. 

"Babe" Austin said in a tight, warning voice. "Let's go home."

Y/N looked at him with the best smile she could muster, but Thor noticed the color had still not returned to her checks. He eyed her curiously and let his eyes follow her as she made her way to the car. The way she moved slowly, each step deliberate and calculated. It reminded Thor of an kicked puppy slowly crawling back to its master. Thor was instantly on edge but Y/N had already reach the car where the man was holding the passenger door open for her. After slamming the door shut, the man glared back at Thor and made to get in the car. But before the door shut Thor just made out the man saying, "You are in so much shit you lying slut." 

Thor was stunned into immobility as he watched the car speed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is taken back home by Austin while Steve and the others learn some disturbing information from Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
> this chapter is very heavy in the torture and abuse tags so if you have issue with that please feel free to message me on my tumblr at sheerioasteroidpanda to get a summary of what happens if you are worried about reading this chapter.

The car ride was deathly silent, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. They were at a stop light, having been driving for about 20 minutes before Y/N finally tried to speak.

"Austin I'm supposed to-" But she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence.

Austin grabbed the back of her head with a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into the dash. Y/N cried out and bent over, her head in her hands. She could feel a trickle of blood coming from somewhere in her hair.

"Listen closely Y/N. You do what I tell you to. No one else is allowed to tell you what you're supposed to do." The light changed to green and Austin placed both hands back on the wheel. "You think you can get away with that little stunt you pulled with that idiot back there, than you got another thing coming little lady. Just how many men where there? How many men did you sleep with you little slut?"

Y/N straightened up to look at her abus- no her boyfriend, he was just upset with her and had been worried sick about her. Right? "I didn't sleep with anyone, honest! Please believe me I would never do-" Again she was unable to finish as he once again slammed her head against the dash, this time leaving some blood on the consol.

"Yeah, yeah. You would never do such a thing, right? Well little lady when we get home we are going to have a little session. A reminder session. To remind you who you belong to. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Y/N's eyes glazed over, terror setting in the pit of her stomach for the events to come.  
-

"Tony look up any and all information on the number that Y/N called just now." Steve demanded, storming in to the office with Bucky at his heels.

"I thought it was wrong to listen into her phone calls" Tony says sarcastically but deadpans when he sees the look on the two soldiers faces'. He instantly starts messing around on the computer he was in front of and pulls up a image of an average looking man with mousey brown hair and dull brown eyes. Not much of a man really. "Austin Smith" Tony says drily. "No arrests, no past history with any organization, never been on our watch list. All in all, seems like a nobody. This can't be Y/N's boyfriend right? He's so... average?" Tony looks at the two men, growing more and more concerned with the serious looks on their faces.

"She did say his name was Austin." Bucky says, rage dripping with every word.

"What happened?" Bruce asks growing anxious for the new and interesting girl.

"We heard crying when we reached the housing level and overheard a somewhat... concerning conversations Y/N was having. From what we heard, it sounds like he believes Y/N slept with you in return for saying her life. He demanded she go home with him." Steve said, a guilty look crossing his face.

"You let her go!" Tony says incredulously.

"You didn't see the fear in her eyes when I told her she couldn't leave. She was terrified Tony."

"All the more reason to make her stay you blond headed idiot!" Tony snaps.

"I made her promise to check in everyday and return every other day for updates. Also," Steve pauses and glances at Bucky who is still raging. "Also, she seemed adamant that when he arrived she was to be alone. She didn't want to be seen with anybody."

"I very well understand why she would wish such a thing, my friends" Thor enters with a dark look on his face. "Whoever that man is" Thor points to the picture on the screen, "does not deserve Lady Y/N nor any woman for that matter! The things he said to her while he thought me out of ear shot should never be said to any woman, let alone your lover!" Thor seemed to be as mad as Bucky and there were sparks coming from Thor's clenched fists. "We cannot allow Lady Y/N to stay with that bastard of a man! Whether he is working for Hydra or not matters none at this point. She is in danger with that man, yet she willingly goes with him! Why would she do such a foolish and stupid thing!"

"Love makes people do stupid shit Thor" Steve said dryly. "It makes you do even stupider shit when you have been twisted to think that someone loves you when in fact they only wish to control and abuse you. To take advantage and hurt you."

"Y/N has probably been with this guy long enough to know that he is hurting and abusing her. But she's also been with him so long that she doesn't know what else to do. He more than likely has convinced her he acts this way because he truly loves her and no one else can love her the way he does. She has been conditioned to think he is merely protective of her, not wanting to have anyone hurt her. Anyone besides him that is." Bruce says matter of fact-ly. "In fact she has likely tired to leave him once, maybe even twice but the consequences of doing so were too great so she is left to believe that she has no other option."

"That's so fucked up" Bucky says under his breath.

"Agreed" Steve says dangerously. "But we can't just force her to stay here, that's illegal. Plus it would only cause her to distrust us if we forced her to do anything. When we see her the day after next we will have her talk to one of the girls or maybe even a doctor to see if we can get her out of this situation. Until then, we have to trust her and keep our guard up. Thor makes a good point. Just because we have no record of it, Austin may indeed be working for Hydra."

The five men nodded and slowly went their separate ways, each worried for their, hopefully, new teammate.

-

Y/N had been punished before, but never to this extent. It had been hours. This wasn't punishment, it was torture. Y/N would not be blinded by this false love any more. She knew this had to stop or she would be dead before Hydra even got to her.

Her body was sore from standing for so long, the slightly bent position she was in, arms tied behind her back with the rope attached to the ceiling, legs strapped to the floor, spread wide open. Y/N couldn't even move her head, the ropes binding her wrists, wrapped around her neck as well. The gag ball had been in her mouth the whole time, her whole front covered with her own spit and drool. It had only been removed once when she gagged to the point of throwing up, which had rewarded her with a hard slap across the face.

She was sure her ass was raw, if not bleeding from the amount of slaps and paddling's she had received. There were nipple clamps with a weight attached in the center of the connecting chain, those too had been there since the start. She was in pain, so much pain. She just wanted it to stop. But she couldn't even see if her torturer was still in the room, a blindfold on amplifying each painful sensation.

Her thighs were soaked from cum and piss. She was certain there was blood as well, considering he had shoved a large butt plug in her ass without any prep or aid. He would randomly turn it on to make it vibrate and it was torture. She screamed each time he turned it on. Well as much as she could scream with the gag in.

He had violently fucked her four times now, or was it five? Releasing himself inside each time. When he wasn't inside her, he would sit and watch her struggle. He would circle her with a thick roped wipe and hit her in a random pattern, never allowing her to figure out where or when he was going to strike her.

Austin loved the sound of her screams. The screams only he could produce from her. He loved seeing the way her skin welted and reddened from his love. He loved seeing his hand print on her body and around her neck, properly showing that he owned Y/N. She was his property and he would be damned if another man touched his property.

He grew angry once again at the thought of the man who was hugging her. She was doing it to tease him, he knew. She was always doing things to make him mad. But he couldn't stop loving her. No he loved the way she followed his orders and submitted to the pain she deserved.

Austin's hand gently cupped Y/N's check wiping away the tears which fell from underneath the blindfold. "My little lady. My love. Are you going to be honest with me now? I just want your honest answer okay."

Y/N nodded, desperate to be released. Y/N finally realized that this man did not truly love her. The fact literally beaten into her. His actions tonight had proven it. Never had he been so sadistic in the reminder sessions. Never had he kept her tied this long. Usually it was for at most 15 minutes and then he would carry her to their bedroom kissing each mark that was made and then made sweet love to remind her he loved her. No, she had stood here for hours this time. She wasn't sure but she feared he may have even broken or at least bruised a rib or two. And her hands had gone numb at least 45 minutes ago. What if she lost them due to the blood being cut off for too long? She was terrified.

The only thing keeping her going was the memories of this morning at the compound. Walking up to Wanda next to her. Wanda who had kept her word and watched over her through the night. Sam cooking breakfast for her. Her telling everyone about how she suddenly channeled her mother when Sam and Bucky were bickering with each other. Steve giving her the tour of the compound and inwardly getting tremendously excited to go swimming as often as possible. Meeting Bruce who was so eager to learn about her but didn't see her as simply a science experiment either. He saw her as a person with powers and wanted to learn about both her and her powers. Tony telling her that he wanted her to be part of the team. That she was wanted and she had a home there. The warm and comforting hug Thor had given her. Bucky's sweet, handsome, charming smile.

All these memories were what kept Y/N going. She knew that when she returned to the compound in 2 days, she would never allow Austin to come near her again. This was not love, this was sadistic ownership and she refused to be owned any longer. She was pissed at herself for having taken this long to see it. God what a fool Y/N had been. Her terror was slowly morphing into rage and anger.

Y/N was brought out of her thoughts when Austin asked his next question. "Who did you sleep with Y/N? You cannot fool me, you stink of another. There should be no other sent on you but my own. Now will you be a good girl and tell me?"

Suddenly, Y/N had a wicked thought. One she knew would cause her great pain but at this point she was so blinded with hate and wanted payback, even if it was small. Y/N nodded as much as she could considering her bindings and Austin undid the latch on the ball gag.

Y/N coughed and took in deep breaths, able to breathe proper for the first time in what seemed like forever. "There you go little lady. Now tell me." Austin cooed.

With the blindfold still on she shifted her head slightly to the direction of his voice. "Wanda. I slept with Wanda." Austin took a sharp breath and then Y/N did something that was probably the dumbest but most satisfying thing she had ever done. She smirked at him. Nothing more, nothing less. Just smirked and remained silent.

"YOU LYING LESBIN BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU WHORE!" And Austin's hand wrapped around her throat. However the smirk still remained. Even as she began to lose consciousness her determination never faltered.  
-

It was 1 in the afternoon and Y/N still had not called any of them to check in. Steve was pacing in the living room. He shouldn't have let her go, not after what he heard. She was already in danger with Hydra after her, and now he let her go home with her abuser who may or may not be working with Hydra.

Steve's mind had been running in circles like this for the past hour. Tony walked into the living room noticing Steve. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor Cap if you don't stop pacing like that."

"She hasn't called Tony. She should have called by now. Why did I let her go?" Steve sat heavily on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Tony was reminded of a certain Tin Man who did the same action when stressed and chuckled inwardly to himself.

"Why don't we call her?" Tony said simply.

Steve's head popped up with a happy grin. How had he not thought of this? "Tony you're a genesis!"

"I've only been telling you that for the past 10 years now." Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on if we go to the lab we can both hear and talk to her."

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. They tried again. And it rang. And rang. And rang. They were growing anxious when on the third call the phone finally picked up.

"What the hell do you want?"

This was certainly not the voice the two had been hoping to hear making the men grow even more anxious. "Y/N never called to check in. We need to speak to her. Now." Steve said.

"Oh yeah and why is that? Besides, she's sleeping."

"Listen here dickbag," Tony speaks up. "Y/N is under our protection and in order to protect her, she needs to let us know she is okay. Now wake her up so we can talk to her."

"What the hell does she need protecting from? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it on my own thank you. I'm not waking her up. She looks so peaceful sleeping it would be a crime to spoil such a beautiful image. I'll let her know you called though if she, ah, comes to." Austin chuckled as if his words had a hidden meaning and hung up the phone.

The two stood there. They were so enraged at the way he had openly mocked and provoked them, they felt like they might explode.

"Tony."

"Yes?"

"The way he said 'I'll let you know if she comes to'. You don't think..." Steve clenched his fists almost to the point where his fingernails drew blood from his palms. "He did something to knock her out?"

"Fuck, F.R.I.D.A.Y. track the location of Y/N's phone. How long has it been in that spot?"

The AI pulled up a map with a red dot marked and answered, "It hasn't moved from this location since 6:36 pm last night, sir."

"Fuck. We are going to get her. Now." Tony said and Steve agreed without the slightest bit of hesitation. "And lets bring some friends with us" Tony smirked.  
-

When Y/N came to, she was still in the room she was now calling the torture room. She listened closely able to pick up another's breathing. Y/N groaned as she shifted, noticing that the bonds on her wrists had loosened slightly to allow her to feel her hands once more.

"So you're awake now you little slut." Austin's voice came from somewhere in front of her. "So since when are you are a lesbian huh?"

"Well you see, I didn't have sex with her you moron. She stayed the night with me in my bed to keep an eye on me. Considering my FUCKING FAMILY WAS JUST MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME!" Y/N screamed.

"You dare raise your voice to me!?" Austin gave Y/N a hard slap across the face. Y/N responded by spiting in his face. "What the hell has come over you!"

"I realized that you're a little piece of shit and I deserve better, that's what's come over me! I lost everything to that damned organization and I am not going to keep losing myself to you. I refuse to keep being your punching bag and cum bucket! I have a place with the Avengers now. I am needed there and you sure as hell aren't going to keep me from this."

Austin's eyes grew wide with rage as he raised his hand once more as he made to slap Y/N when an alarm sounded."Who the fuck is that?" Austin spat. "Stay quiet you bitch and maybe I'll let you out of the binds."

Y/N heard a door open and shut. Thankfully Austin forgot to put the gag back in allowing Y/N to take deep breaths and begin to think of a plan to escape. She had seen how to escape bindings before so she knew how to do it, she just really didn't want to. _I really hope this works._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go and confront Austin but what they find is not pretty

"Why are we bringing him along?" Tony asked as Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Loki were on their way to where Y/N was held.

           

"Because he can make himself invisible to search the house while we distract the asshat." Steve said.

           

"I never agreed to this" Loki grumbled.

           

"Do this for us and you can have you move into a secure room and out of the cell." Steve said.

           

Loki pondered on this for a bit. "Fine." Loki had no desire to help but he figured if he found the girl he could set her free and escape while the rest of the team was distracted. Little did he know that upon seeing the girl, his world would turn upside down.

 

* * *

 

           

Y/N bit down hard on her lip hard, causing blood to leak out. She couldn't allow Austin to hear her scream otherwise he would know she was up to something. Breaking her own thumb was not a thing Y/N had on her bucket list, but she could check it off none the less. Y/N swallowed her screams and slide her hand out of the binding. The first thing to come off was the blindfold.

           

Y/N allowed her eyes to adjust to the blinding light before she looked down, nearly screaming at what she saw. Her naked body was covered in blood and large ugly bruises as well as some other fluids she did not want to think about. Looking down she saw that her feet where in metal chains. _Damn that may be a problem_. With her broken hand Y/N was somehow able to undo the neck and wrist bindings. Y/N bent down and began to examine the chain and padlock that was on each ankle.

 

"Fuck" she muttered as she lost her balance and fell over. It was becoming apparent that having been forced to stand for hours on end and the lack of nutrients was causing Y/N to become weak. Y/N curled in on herself as much as she could. The cold stone floor felt soothing on her bruised body, a smile forming on her face. She knew she had fought back as much as she could. At least she would get to see her family again soon.

 

-

 

Loki heard a shuffling come from behind a door and listened closely. He heard a muffled, "fuck" come from the other side and figured it was a woman's voice. _That must be the woman they were looking for_ , Loki thought to himself hoping he could free her and be on his merry way. Loki opened the door with a wave of his hand, thoughts distracted on where he would head first. However the moment his eyes meet with the crumbled body on the floor, he felt his body freeze.

 

The woman's body was more bruised than not. It seemed like there was blood coming from everywhere. He could tell her breathing was shallow but saw her head lift ever so slightly. "Not yet. Dalton would be so pissed if I gave up now." Y/N muttered.

 

Loki watched on as the woman sat up and look around, eyeing something that looked like a collar for a dog. The woman grimaced and reached for it. She was able to grab it and took hold of the belt buckle and then the slim metal of the belt hook and attempted to undo the pad lock that were on her feet. The woman fumbled with it unable to hold it due to her broken hand. Loki could not stand to see this pathetic display any longer.

 

Loki made himself visible causing the woman to gasp. They locked eyes until Loki looked at the chains and they popped open with wisps of green magic surrounding them.

           

"Thank you your highness." The woman smiles at Loki, stunning the god into silence. The last thing he excepted was for this woman to recognize him, let alone thank him while knowing who he was. "Forgive me for indecency but as you may have guessed I had no choice in the matter." The woman says as she tries to stand.

           

"No of course" Loki finally finds his voice. "Did this man, Austin, do this?" Loki finds that he has rage growing in him at the sight of this beaten woman.

           

"Your highness you have done what was asked of you I am sure. I swear I will not let it be known if you were to escape" Y/N coughed as she struggled to stand.

           

Loki chuckled as he removed his cloak to rest it over her chest. "My, my child, you seem to know the workings of my mind well, while I don't even know your name." Loki was able to keep his voice calm but grew even more enraged at how the woman was able to keep her charm in light of what has happened to her.

           

"Hmm what a shame, it's a pretty awesome name." the woman hummed as she fell into Loki's arms losing conscience slowly. "Damn, I really wanted to punch Austin myself but I suppose I'll let someone else do it for me." And with that she was out cold.

           

"A task I will be happy to accomplish for you, child." Loki growls as he lifts Y/N to carry her bridal style.         

           

Loki marched out of the room the woman was held captive and rejoined the others who were able to keep Austin busy. The team all drew a deep breath at the sight of the newest member in such a state. Loki wordlessly handed off the woman to Bucky who instantly walked out, carrying the woman as close as possible to him, cradling her in his arms.

           

Loki turned to Austin with murder in his eyes. "So you are Austin?" Loki hissed. "Never have I seen such a disgusting image as the one I walked in to just now. I am the god of mischief and games but even I know when things have gone too far. I have done a number of horrible and torturous things but what I saw" Loki points to the room down the hall, "is a new level of darkness that even I would never cross." Tony, Steve, and Thor stood glued to the spot, stunned to see Loki acting like this. "I should kill you on the spot but since I know that would make me lose my chance at a new life, so I shall leave you to the Captain." Loki sneers.

           

"Guys! Guys her heart beat is becoming too slow!" Bucky cries in near hysterics from outside. "Come on doll stay with me. Come on, come on, doll face!"

           

"Loki, brother, can we trust you to transport her to the compound? Get her to Bruce as fast as possible!" Thor quickly turned to his brother, a new level of desperation in his eyes.

           

Loki merely nodded and went out to where Bucky held the limp woman in his arms. Bucky looked to Loki, unsure what to do with the fragile being in his arms. Loki simply waved his hand, opening a portal directly into the med-bay startling a few nurses along with Bruce. Both Bucky and Loki stepped through and placed Y/N on the table.

           

Bucky was nearly in tears looking down on the little future Avenger covered in blood and bruises. "Bruce I don't know what happened. She needs help! Help her Bruce!" Bucky was screaming at this point.

           

Loki looked over to Bruce to see the faintest gleam of green start to swirl in his eyes. Bruce took a few deep breaths and quickly got to work ordering people around, calling out names, grabbing needed supplies. "Get out of the way" Bruce shoved both Bucky and Loki. Neither resisted considering the undertone of an angrier, _greener_ voice.        

 

* * *

 

           

Both Bucky and Loki looked through the window into the room where the girl was laying, people flying into action all around. Loki snorted in disgust, both at Austin and himself as well. How he could have given up his chance to escape to save this mortal girl? And yet, as he stared at her, he was coming to regret his decision less and less.

           

The two men stood in silence for a bit until Loki broke the trance they had been in. "She knew who I was when I found her. I believe she had just broken her own hand to escape whatever she was trapped in but was unable to undo the shackles on her ankles" Bucky growled at this, plates on his arm coming to life as he clenches his fist. Loki eyed the fist impressively. "The first thing she did was thank me and then went on to apologize for her 'indecency'. Can you believe that? There she was, bleeding, broken and in pain but apologized to me of all people about being be stripped bare against her will. Even more astonishing was that after I broke her bindings she told me I was free to escape and she would not let any of you know." Loki clicked his tongue in disgust. "One prisoner to another I suppose is how she viewed it."

           

Loki looked over to find that Bucky's eyes had not left the little human for one second. "I shouldn't have let her leave. I shouldn't have let Steve allow her to leave. This is my fault."

           

Loki scoffed causing Bucky to whip his head to glare at the god beside him. "I have known Thor for many a centuries. With this companionship came his idiotic and alarmingly stupid remarks. So believe me when I say, that is a rather stupid remark Sergeant Barns."

           

Bucky scrunched his nose, "Aren't idiotic and alarmingly stupid the same thing?"

           

"I suppose but with Thor it needs to be emphasized." Bucky chuckled as Loki spoke with a smirk. "However I do mean what I say." Loki continued as his face once more became clouded with something Bucky could only identify as disgust. "This is in no way your fault. Nor is it the Captain's nor my brother's nor the girl's. It is that man, Austin's fault. He is the one who did this to her." Loki gazed back at the girl. "She was so hurt and saddened and close to giving up however at the same time there was a certain... determination and fire in her. I was unable to turn a blind eye to such fierceness."

           

"I'm sure it must have been very attractive on her. Y/N being fierce is something none of us have seen much of yet." Bucky's face became stone, gazing at the girl. "I want to see her be fierce. I want to see her be the woman she can be, powers or no powers. Either is fine with me. I just need her to be okay."

           

"My, my, Sergeant sounds like you have a little crush" Loki smirked despite the tiny flare of a horribly familiar emotion coursing through him, rooting itself in the pit of his stomach.         

           

Bucky shook his head. "I don't deserve to have a partner. Even if I spend the rest of my life trying to fix the mistakes I've done, it will never be enough. I don't want to hurt her. She deserves more than some broken man. She deserves someone like Steve, not me."

           

The words Bucky spoke struck a chord with Loki. It was almost as if Loki was seeing a reflection of his relationship with Thor, if a more righteously balanced one. Both Steve and Bucky were good men. Bucky had no choice in the things he had done. But then again, had Loki? Deep in thought with his guard lowered around this new acquaintance Loki muttered "Yes, Y/N would be much better deserving of someone like Steve or Thor, but that doesn't change how _I_ feel." Loki gave a side glance to Bucky. "Does it for you Sergeant?" 

           

Bucky raised an eyebrow taking in the image of the Asgaridn God as he too watched Y/N. "I guess not."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up. Tony and Steve talk with Austin. Both have unfavorable outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this beginning scene with Dalton is based on some of my favorite parts from PB and Jeff's let's play of Mario Party 3 with the Game Squad. It is an absolute blast and I highly recommend checking all 4 of them out.

_"Are you stupid or something?" Dalton shouted at Y/N._

 

_"No you are!" Y/N shouted back._

 

_"Why did you just spend 50 coins on stealing my star when I'm just gonna steal it back?" Dalton pointed to the TV screen._

 

_"Cause if I didn't steal it first, you would have stolen mine first and then you would have had more stars than me." Y/N says smugly._

 

_"You're stupid." Dalton pouts as he starts his next turn. "You got to let me win at least once in my life Y/N!"_

 

_"Listen we've talked about this. It's the DK curse. Everyone knows you don't play as Donkey Kong in a Mario Party game. If you want to win you play as a Mario character." Y/N says with sass._

 

_"You are such a jerk." Dalton pouts some more as he lands on a poison mushroom making him lose a turn. He groans and throws his hands up dramatically._

 

_"Look I'm just awesome because I'm Peach. Peach is the best so suck it" Y/N sticks her tongue out._

 

_"Yeah best at getting kidnapped!" Dalton laughs._

 

_"Oh BURNNNNNNNN!!!!" Both Dalton and Y/N say together and making air horn noises, laughing loudly._

 

_"Y/N are you beating Dalton at Mario Party again?" asked their father as he stepped through the front door seeing his children playing on his old Nintendo 64._

 

_"You know it dad!" Y/N smirks up at her father._

 

_"Just once Y/N! Come on, just once let me win!" Dalton cries as Y/N and their father laugh._

* * *

 

 

Beeping was the first thing Y/N heard after blacking out. It was a constant, irritating beeping and she just really wanted it to stop. Y/N could feel tears falling on as she came to. "I never let him win." she whispered.

 

"Let who win what?" asked a silky voice causing Y/N to jerk up suddenly.

 

Y/N  swallowed thickly realizing how dry and sore her throat was after saying those few words, looking to find a raven haired man sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair at the foot of her bed with a large book in hand. "My brother." Y/N said softly. "I never let him win a game of Mario Party." Y/N laughed dryly. "Funny how such a small, silly, stupid thing can cause such great regret."

 

Y/N went to go wipe her eyes only to be meet with a cast on her arm and hand. She gasped and looked at her other arm. There were nasty rope burns and deep gashes on her wrist along with lengthy welts, slowly lowering into ugly bruises all over her arms. The beeping that had first awoken Y/N was increasing in tempo.

 

Loki stood up and was by her side in an instant. "Child you need to calm down, please. It may be best if-" but Loki didn't get to finish his sentence because she tore off her bed sheet to reveal her lower half.

            

"Oh my god" Y/N whispered. "Oh god. Oh god, how could I let this happen to me?" Y/N gazed at her body in horror. It was worse than she remembered. The fluids had been cleaned from her body uncovering all the cuts, bruises and handprints that were littering her body. Her ankles where as bad as her one wrist, if not worse due to them being trapped in metal as opposed to rope. There were tears in Y/N's eyes once more as she looked at Loki. "I let this happen to me. This is all my fault." she whispered almost to the point of it being inaudible. "I am so weak... I should be dead."

           

"Child. No you are so strong. Stronger than any mortal I have meet before." Loki says softly as he attentively places his hand on top of hers, the cast free one. Loki was unsure what to do with himself, never having been in the position of comforter before. Never in the position of finding affection for a mortal either. He was only supposed to be there for a moment while Barnes went to get some food. This was the only time he was allowed out of his room, having been asked by Barnes himself to watch Y/N while he stepped out for a moment.

           

"I want my mom and dad. I want my baby brother!" Y/N screamed in a broken sob and Loki felt his heart shatter at her desperate outcry. "I just want my family back. Why'd they take them from me? Why'd they take everything from me? I want my momma!" Y/N was sobbing so much she began hyperventilating.

           

"Child you must calm yourself." Loki said soothingly as he placed his free hand on Y/N's forehead allowing his naturally cool body to be a makeshift ice pouch. "It's okay now. We can't bring back those gone but the people here, they will help you. They helped so many before, surely they can do the same for you. If not then I will. You have nothing to fear anymore with myself and the others at your side. Rest dear child." Loki hushed as he let his cooling magic surround her and lull her back to a peaceful sleep.

           

Loki left his palm on her forehead a moment longer before Bucky walked back in with Bruce. "There was a spike in her heart rate, did she wake up?" Bruce asked rushing to the girl's side causing Loki to quickly remove his hand.

           

"Briefly. She saw her body and went into a slight shock. I soothed her back to sleep just as you both walked in." Loki said, all emotion he had allowed Y/N to witness, gone. Nobody had understood why Bucky asked Loki to be the one to watch over Y/N while Bucky was away and much to Loki's relief Bucky refused to enlighten anybody. Perhaps it was because they both harbored unsure feelings for the girl, both unsure how to act or what to do.

           

"Did she say anything when she woke up?" Bucky asked standing next to Loki. The budding friendship between the two was a shock and mystery to all who witnessed it.

           

"She mentioned something about a game she played with her brother. Seems to have been dreaming about it. Then she saw her cast and then her body. That is when she went into shock and started to panic. I worried that she would do harm to herself, so soothed her back into sleep." Loki gazed at Y/N's now peaceful face as Bruce checked Y/N's stats.

           

Bruce made a sound of acknowledgement. He still didn't trust Loki no matter what Thor said. Feelings on Bucky were still out to jury but they were at least better than the feelings for Loki. "You should have alerted a nurse or myself. How long did you put her to sleep for?"

           

Loki seethed but took a deep breath. "It happened in less than a minute Dr. Banner, I had no time to call anybody. And I simply helped her fall back asleep, no different than if you used  one of your man-made medicines to produce the same affect." Loki stood and smoothed his front with a flourish of his hands. "I do not wish to harm the girl. She has shown me more respect than everyone in this building combined, save my brother perhaps. And before you say anything, yes she knew who I was."

           

Bruce looked at Loki blankly. "Okay. If she wakes up again, please let us know the instant she does. Do you have any idea on how long she could sleep for?"

           

"Of course I will" Loki rolled his eyes. "If I had to assume, I would say another hour or so. At most another 6. Y/N seemed coherent enough when she awoke but just panicked."

           

"Okay. Okay." Bruce muttered more to himself than the two men in the room. "I'll go let Tony and Steve know that she woke for a bit. I'll check back in a bit." Bruce looked between the two men he held with suspicion before leaving the room.        

           

"He would make an awful spy." Loki muttered falling back into his seat rather ungracefully.

           

Bucky snickered. "I guess he does sorta have  reasons to be suspicious of the both of us." Bucky took the other seat on the opposite side of the bed. "What made her panic?" Bucky gazed at Y/N as he took her hand in his own, making circles with his thumb.

           

Loki noticed the tender gesture and the twinge in the pit of his stomach gave an unwelcome flutter. "She saw her cast and then saw the rest of her body. She then proceeded to say that she let this happen to herself, that she was weak and should be dead. That was when the hyperventilating started and I acted as I thought best." Loki let one of his slender fingers brush a strand of hair behind her ear, letting the same finger trail down her velvety cheek. "Was I wrong?" Loki whispered, self-doubt seeping into his mind. "I just did what I thought was did best."

           

"I don't think you were wrong. Bruce is just protective of her, like everybody else seems to be. Plus magic is still foreign and freaky to most of us. Humans tend to be hostile towards things we don't understand. Towards things we can't control."

           

"You humans are such small minded creatures." Loki said harshly but Bucky noticed a small smirk edging on the corner of Loki's mouth.

           

"You ain't wrong pal" Bucky laughed.     

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay I'm on my way there now." Tony hung up his phone as he let his head fall back with a large sigh.

           

"Who was that?" Steve asked, eyebrows scrunched, a physical representation of his pounding headache. Himself, Tony and Natasha had been questioning Austin since they returned to the compound. They were not liking what they'd learned, as well as what they'd not learned.

           

"Agent whatever his name is, who's stationed at Y/N's house, or what's left of it, says there's a woman there who is demanding to know where Y/N is. Says Y/N is an employee of hers. Said her name is Nichole Goodey."    

           

Steve hummed in acknowledgement but remained silent for a moment. "Think she's who she says she is?"

           

"After what we just found out, I wonder if anyone Y/N knows is who they say they are." Tony whispered. The words hung in the air between the two men, heavy and bitter. With another sigh Tony stood up. "I'm going to the house to talk to this woman. Meanwhile you should go drag Nat away before she kills the shithole-"

           

"If she hasn't already" Steve says with something almost a kin to hope in his eyes.

           

"If she hasn't already," Tony corrected himself. "Go with her and see if Maria is willing to tell us anything. Fury obviously knew about her so there should be some trace of her in Shield's database. 

           

"You sure you want to go alone?" Steve asked as he too stood from his chair. Truthfully the thought of going back in to any room with Austin in it made the Capitan sick to his stomach. Especially after getting intimately acquainted with the man.    

.          

"I'll be fine grandpa" Tony smirked as he put on his rose tinted shades. Steve rolled his eyes but was used to Tony's teasing. "Be back later." Tony said without any more than a nod as he left.

           

"Right. Let's see if the  widow decided to feed on her latest victim" Steve muttered to himself as he laughed under his breath. He always found his jokes exceedingly amusing. Others? Not so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stopped by Y/N's room in med bay to find Loki and Bucky both reading. _Great my two favorite people_ Tony groaned inwardly. Loki ignored Tony all together while Bucky looked up and gave a nod.

           

"Stark?"

           

"How's the kiddo doing?" Tony couldn't help himself, he was worried.

           

"Okay up until she had a panic earlier and had to be sedated. Other than that, she's been out cold." Bucky spoke quietly. "How's it going on your end?"

           

"Well to put it mildly, it's disgusting and morbid." Tony rubbed his face aggressively. He'd need a long hot shower after today. And some quality time with Pepper for sure.

           

"After what we witnessed and what I found, this should not be a surprise" Loki muttered refusing to look at either man.

           

"It's not just that." Tony whispered. This small statement was able to pull Loki's eyes away from his book and bore into Tony's face. "Apparently dipshit is a rouge Hydra agent."

           

"What!" Bucky growled but caught himself before continuing. "What the fuck do you mean?" Bucky continued after he lowered his voice glancing at the sleeping Y/N.

           

"I don't have time right now, but I'm sure Steve would be happy to explain it. There's some lady who has been loitering around Y/N's house and is demanding to see her. I'm going to go check it out. Might as well search the place while I'm there too." Tony added.

           

Bucky looked between Tony and Y/N torn on what to do. "Loki?"

           

Loki just shrugged having gone back to his book, "Do as you wish. I have no choice but to stay here or my room so it doesn't matter what I want to do either way" his eyes flicked to Tony for hardly a second.

           

If Tony had cared about the antlered jerk he may have admitted Loki looked deflated and lonely. Too bad he didn't care. "Yes well I'll be back later." Tony left without further goodbyes.

           

There was silence between the two ex-villains, a heavy tension in the room. "Hydra, they were the ones who initially attacked and killed her family, correct?" Loki asked startling the world famous assassin. Bucky nodded. "So why is a rouge member so close to her? Wouldn't that put him in danger? Humans do seem foolish but surely they are not that stupid."

           

"You're right, it doesn't make sense. But as we have seen that the asshole doesn't seem to be the smartest kid on the playground. Still begs the question if Hydra went and terminated Y/N's family, why wouldn't they kill a rouge agent who could potentially expose their goal in taking her?"              

           

"Wow how fucking blind can I possibly be?"

           

Both men tensed as their eyes grew wide sharing a glance before looking at the bed seeing that although Y/N had not moved, her eyes were open with tears falling as heavy as a summer rainstorm. "Y/N" Bucky murmured as he stepped to her bedside.

           

"God how could I be so god damn fucking stupid!" a guttural scream emerged from the back of Y/N's throat as she rose up. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her elbows on the knees and placed her hands on the side of her head. She didn't even notice the cast as it thumped against her head. Y/N's whole body shook as a gut wrenching howl tore its way out into the small cramped room. Y/N sobbed as outcry after outcry of pure anguish continued to pour out. Even as doctors and nurses and worried visitors all came to the door to find the source of pain, she didn't stop.

           

The two men looked on in a wild mix of emotions. Pity, grief, anger, sorrow, compassion, and a longing to help all mixed in both hearts. It was a roar of rage that startled the two back from the swirl of emotions that they were exploring.

           

"Where is he?" was all she said, voice hoarse and strained from her still happening break down.

           

"Darling I don't know if-" but Loki was stunned as eyes filled with murder managed to pierce even his heart. Is it concerning that he's incredibly turned on right now? Cause he is.

           

"Where. Is. He?" Y/N ground out each word.

           

"Why?" Bucky asked as he inched closer to grab her hand. He suddenly had a lot more respect for those guys who take care of those big cats in zoos.

           

"So I can rip his god damn throat out with my own hands!" raged looking every part of a angry lioness whipping her head between both men.

           

_Holy shit I think I'm in love with her._  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since I posted a chapter. I'm also sorry that this is a shorter chapter but I figured that posting a shorter chapter would be better than waiting till I had more written to post a longer chapter. I don't have much time for myself and when I do, I'm generally sleeping. Anyways, thank you for sticking with me.

Y/N ripped the IV and accompanying monitors off her body not caring where they had been attached. Both Bucky and Loki winced as Y/N stood from her bed a little wobbly but mostly stable. Before man nor god could stop her, she marched out the door and looked left and then right. Still in her hospital gown she looked up and down the hallways, the people who came by earlier to see who was screaming quickly backing away from the wild woman.

           

"Y/N?" Steve asked while moving through the crowd of people. "Y/N?! What do you think you're doing?" Steve moved with more urgency towards Y/N as Loki and Bucky walked out of the room. They looked like they were trying to corner a dangerous animal. The two men looked between each other and then at Steve. "Y/N sweetheart, what are you doing?" Steve asked again as he got closer.

           

"I'm going to kill him!" Y/N shouted as she whipped her head towards Steve.     

           

"That isn't going to fix anything" Bucky said inching closer with his hands help up to show he meant no harm.

           

"He took everything from me! And I let it happen!" Y/N yelled as tears began to fall again. "I just let this happen." Y/N crumbled in on herself as she fell to the floor.

           

"Oh darling" Loki murmured as he kneeled next to Y/N. "We talked about this." Loki ran his slender fingers through her hair. "Mind control is a thing that can happen to someone without them even knowing it. It can happen to anyone."

           

"Yeah doll, just look at me." Bucky joined the god as he too kneeled next to the broken girl.

           

Steve had effortlessly shooed the crowded that had gathered. He knew he needed to defuse the situation and to do that he needed Y/N calm, having a crowd would not help anybody. After all, nobody really knew what she was capable of. "Y/N what color is my shirt?"

           

"What?" Y/N laughed in disbelief at the absorb question. 

           

"What color is my shirt?" Steve asked again joining the other two to kneel down. Steve looked at Bucky who nodded in understanding.

           

"It's white." Y/N sniffed. "And 2 sizes to small" she muttered.

           

"Good. Good. Now what do you hear?" Steve chuckled as he asked.

           

"I hear you and the sounds of the hospital." Y/N said as her breathing started to slow. Her large eyes looked up at Steve before turning to look at Bucky with bloodshot eyes and tear stained checks.

           

"What do you feel sweetheart?" Bucky asked picking up on what Steve was doing, having been on the receiving end of this before.

           

"I feel Loki's fingers in my hair and I feel the cold floor and I feel my heart pounding." Y/N took a large breath in and slowly blew it out. "Okay. Okay. I'm okay. Sorry."

           

"No reason to be sorry darling. Your reaction is understandable. You just learned a horrible fact. Now come. Get off the floor and lets go back to your room. The floor is no place for a lady such as yourself and yet that is where I keep finding you." Loki chuckled as he lifted Y/N bridal style. Bucky looked a little put out but Steve couldn't for the life of him understand why.

           

"I take it Tony stopped by before he left." Steve asked as he watched Loki tuck in Y/N back into her hospital bed. Bucky had left to get find Bruce, surprised he hadn't showed up during Y/N's screaming.

             

"He stopped to say he was going to Y/N's house to check it out and also talk to a woman who had been loitering around asking for Y/N." Loki informed the Captain. Loki respected Steve more than he would like to admit.

           

"What was her name?" Y/N asked weakly.

           

"Nichole Goodey. Do you know her?" Steve smiled sweetly. He admired Y/N for everything that she had been through in the past 3 or 4 days.

           

"Yeah, she's my boss at the Bugle. She's like a second mom honestly. She must be concerned since I haven't even called in to tell her what's happened. Oh god she must be so worried. Can I see her?" Y/N made to get up once more but was stopped by Bucky and Bruce walking in the room.

           

"I swear Y/N if you leave this bed one more time before I say you're allowed to I'm going to Hulk out." Bruce scolded but smiled, relieved to see the girl up and eager to move.

           

Y/N stuck her tongue out at Bruce "I bet his bedside manor would be nicer than yours" Y/N taunted.

           

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose but couldn't stop smiling. "I'd be willing to test your theory but I doubt Loki would enjoy seeing the Hulk."

           

Loki gave the smallest of shudders, unable to help himself. "If it could be avoided my dear, I would be grateful." Loki smiled

           

"Oh boy I bet that story is great." Y/N smiled coyly.

           

"For Hulk maybe" Steve snickers. "Y/N did you say the Bugle? As in the Daily Bugle?"

           

"Yeah, I'm a micro-editor. You know with my ability I can remember everything as well, so I'm good at spotting grammar errors. It's a great way to use my ability in a useful way but to remain in hiding too." Y/N shrugged as she picked at her cast with her good hand.

           

Bucky placed his warm hand on top of Y/N's antsy one. "Do you trust her?" Bucky asked softly.

           

Y/N frowned and refused to look at anyone, "I don't know if we can trust who I trust," she sighed and looked out the window. "After all, look what trusting Austin did to me."

           

Steve could see that she was spiraling in on herself and needed her to stop. "Do you trust me? Bucky?" Steve stopped and looked at Loki who was already looking at Steve waiting, daring Steve to include him. "Loki? Do you trust us?"

           

It was silent in the room, the only sound came from a soft sigh from Y/N but she stayed quiet, still refusing to look at any of them. This was not the reaction Steve had hoped for, but he couldn't blame her.

           

After a few minutes of silence Loki spoke up. "Did you learn anything useful, Captain?" At this Y/N perked up and looked at Steve with serious eyes.

           

"I don't think-" But before Steve could keep going

           

"I swear to Jesus, Thor, Loki and Hela herself if you say 'I don't think you should hear this' I will shove your own shield up your righteous ass Steve Rogers!" Y/N snarled.

           

The three men were stunned as Y/N bellowed out her threat. "Uh well" Steve stuttered. "Austin was apparently an ex-Hydra agent. Before he left, his task was to," Steve eyed Bucky before he continued, "to capture Y/N and bring her in. He said that he fell in love and had to keep her close. Austin said he told his superiors that she wasn't stable enough and needed to be..." Steve trailed off becoming uncomfortable under Y/N's harsh gaze.

           

"Needed to be what Steve?" Y/N said all emotion gone from her voice.

           

"Needed to be kept and," Steve struggles with the words. He clears his throat. "To be trained and once she was taught to submit he would bring her in."

           

"So what happened?" Y/N asked genuinely confused. "I was with him for nearly 3 years. Surely that was enough time. I was complicit enough obviously."

           

Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. He watched as Bruce finished hooking Y/N back up to the machines he didn't understand and had no interest in learning about. "Hydra thought so too. They grew tired of waiting and took matters into their own hands."

           

The room was quiet as the truth was laid out. "So what now?" Loki asked.

           

It was quiet still after the question was asked. The three men were startled when they heard a cry. "I wanna go home now" Y/N said through soft sobs. No one knew what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to meets Nichole and we learn that Y/N may already have connections to the Avengers without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post again and that this is still kinda short but I wanted to put this out now. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer :)

            "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, please wait!" cried a woman as Tony was about to step foot outside the compound. Tony raised his eyebrows surprised to see someone who he didn't recognize in this area. He continued to walk, hoping to avoid another reporter, keeping his main mission in mind.

            "Please Mr. Stark," the woman cried desperately. "Please, I was told you know about Y/N!" at the name Tony stopped in his tracks not only caught off guard by what the woman said but by the sound of a dog barking as well. The woman approached and Tony noticed for the first time a large welsh corgi at the side of the shouting woman.

            "You know Y/N?" Tony asked appearing uninterested. He had a hunch who this was but learning about Austin put Tony's guard up on behalf of Y/N.

            "Yes, yes," the woman said shaking her head in agreement. "My name is Nichole and the man at Y/N's house said I should talk to you if I wanted to know about what happened. What happened to her house? What about her parents and brother? Why is she here? Why hasn't she called me? Is she okay?" Nichole rambled anxiously.

            "I can't tell you." Tony stated simply with a shrug. He was ticked that the person posted at the house revealed where she was.

            "What?" Nichole whispered, shook. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" Noticing Nichole's distress, the dog started to growl. "Thorgi, hush." Nichole tutted the dog.   

            At this Tony lost his composure and snorted. "Your dog's name is Thorgi?"

            "Nope, it's Y/N's that's why I brought him. If she's here I thought she'd like to have him back especially after seeing her house. Are Lily and Seth here too? And Dalton?" Nichole looked around as if they might pop around a corner at second. 

            A silence stretched between them. "No" Tony finally said. He knew who Dalton was and had a feeling the other two names belonged to Y/N's parents. "No they aren't." More silence before Tony's eyes glazed over, "I couldn't get there fast enough, I'm sorry" he whispered, like he wasn't strong enough to even say the words.

            "Oh my god," Nichole gasped and covered her mouth to stop a sob. "Why?" Nichole said softly as tears started to fall.

            "Again, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything. In fact, I've said too much. I will let Y/N know you stopped by," at the sound of Y/N's name, Thorgi barked loudly drawing attention from those around, "and that her dog is okay."

            "Okay. Okay" Nichole repeated to herself, starting to grasp this was bigger than an accidental fire. "But could you take her Thorgi? I don't understand what's going on but I get the feeling it's something way out of my depth so I can't imagine how Y/N's feeling. I'm sure she would appreciate his company. He is an emotional support animal, so he should be allowed in all areas I think. I don't have his vest cause he was with me for grooming." Nichole bent down to pet Thorgi's head. "Plus you miss Y/N don't you? Yeah you do." Thorgi barked happily and wiggled his whole back end at the sound of his owner's name.

            Tony was about to reject the dog but as Tony's excellent luck would have it, a certain teenager walked into the building.

            "Hey Mr. Star- OH MY GOD IS THAT A CORGI?!" Peter cried and dropped on the ground to adore the corgi. Thorgi rolled over and lulled his tongue out while looking at Tony. It's like he was taunting Tony to try and reject him now.

            "Crap" Tony muttered as he dragged his hand down his face. "Yeah I'll take the walking poop machine to her." Tony extended his hand and took the leash, causing the still laying dog to simply slide along the floor a little closer to Tony as Peter scooted with the dog to keep petting it, ignoring everything else.

            "Thank you" Nichole said gratefully. "Please, when she can, have Y/N call me. I just want to know she's okay."

            "I will. Thank you for stopping by. Hopefully we can talk again." Tony bid Nichole good bye and turned his attention to Peter. "Kid get off the floor."

            "Right sorry sir!" Peter jumped up and brushed off his clothes. "Sorry I'm a little late, Ned wanted to show me his new Lego set. It's pretty sweet!"

            "Late for what?" Tony racked his brain, losing track of everything that was happening in his chaotic life.

            "For training. Captain America wanted to go over some stuff and start me on a new training program."

            "Shit, I completely forgot with everything that's been going on. We may have to reschedule. There's been an incident and it's taken most of everyone's time." Tony sighed again and headed toward the elevator followed by dog and teenager.

            "What is it? Maybe I can help." Peter said hopefully.

            Tony chuckled as they got in the elevator and headed back towards the hospital area of the compound. "We'll keep that in mind."

            "Hey Mr. Stark can I ask something?" Peter shifted from foot to foot looking a little uncomfortable.

            "What?" Tony looked at Peter confused.

            "Uh that dog," Peter gestured towards Thorgi. "Uh he looks a lot like one of my friend's dogs. It's name was Thorgi..." Peter says carefully. When the dog's ears perk up Peter looks even more confused and anxious. Tony stayed silent. "Why... Why do you have Dalton's dog?"

            "Fucking hell" Tony muttered but before he could say more, the doors opened to reveal Y/N standing in the hall, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, with Steve and Bucky.

            It was silent until Y/N broke the strained quiet. "Peter?" she whispered.

            Peter forgot about the dog and stared at Y/N with mouth hug open. "Y/N? What? How? Why?" Peter stuttered.

            "THORGI?" Y/N screamed as she caught sight of her dog. Thorgi barked and jumped and wiggled all over as he tugged on his leash to get to his favorite human. Y/N bent down and scooped up the large, long dog and nuzzled her face in his fur. "Oh my god" Y/N sobbed in to his fur over and over again. "I almost forgot about you buddy. Oh god how could I forget you? Oh god I missed you. I love you so much!" Y/N was at the point where she was wiping her snotty nose on the poor dog's fur. 

            "Okay I'm lost, why does the kid know Y/N and why is this dog's name Thorgi?" Bucky asked and looked at Steve who shrugged and shook his head to signal he was just as lost as Bucky.

            Tony gave another large sigh, "Where were y'all heading?"

            "The kitchen to get some real food." Bucky said, eyes never leaving Y/N. He had to admit to himself, seeing her smile gave him a warm and gooey feeling inside. Though he'd never say it out loud.

            "Come on then. I feel like we have some things to clear up." Tony gestured to the 3 and pushed the button to send them to the level that held the kitchen and living area.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THORIG HOW GREAT IS THAT NAME FOR A CORGI!?!?! honestly I've had that name ready for a while and finally had a good opportunity to use it lol. Sorry I know it's lame but I love it too much lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Peter have a sudden and unexpected reunion

            The elevator was cramped with Steve, Bucky, Tony, Peter, Y/N and Thorgi as it moved towards the kitchen and lounge floor of the building. Peter stood behind Steve and Bucky with Y/N in front of them. As Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot, he took in Y/N's appearance for the first time. He noticed the swelling around her neck, the rope burn on one wrist and the other hand in a cast as she awkwardly held her dog. Peter's eyes bulged and he shoved past the two super soldiers as the elevator doors opened.

            "Y/N! What happened to you?" Peter panicked as his hands ghosted over her arms, eyes finally getting to examine the front of her as well. He saw swelling that was just beginning to go down under both eyes and welts that covered her arms. "Y/N" Peter all but whispers.

            Y/N says nothing as she sets Thorgi on the ground. The three men leave the two alone, understanding that this became a personal matter between the two, however they stayed within ear shot though, ever the watchful parent figure they all tended to be. As Y/N straightens back up tears are once again in her eyes as she stares at Peter. "I'm so sorry Pete. I couldn't," she chokes on a sob before throwing herself at Peter wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her head in his neck. "I couldn't save him" she screams.

            Peter is shocked at her closeness but hugs her as tightly as she hugs him. "Y/N what do you mean?" As Peter holds on to Y/N her knees give out causing Peter to slide to the floor with her. Still holding on he begins to run his fingers through her hair, careful to avoid the swelling that surrounded her entire neck. He brings his eyes up to meet Tony and Steve who were at their sides the instant she started to fall. "Y/N why are you here? Is Dalton with you?"

            At this Y/N cried harder and was gasping for breath, fingers digging into Peter's back. "I-I-I-I- couldn't" she gasps, "He's gone Pete. I failed him. I let him down. Pete it's all my fault."

            Peter's eyes widen as he realizes what Y/N's words really mean. "Oh my god, Y/N I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Oh god Y/N" Peter mumbles as he starts to tear up himself.

            "I'm sorry Pete. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Y/N sobs and holds on to Peter as if he's the only thing grounding her to this world. Peter is holding just as tightly.

            "Y/N you need to calm down okay doll face?" Bucky soothes as he suddenly appears kneeled next to Peter and Y/N. His cool hand is rubbing her lower back as he mummers softly to her words of comfort. "You're panicking again. You need to breath for me okay?"

            Y/N's whole body is shaking as she nods and starts taking great big breaths. After a few minutes that seem to last for years, Y/N is breathing normally again and Peter feels the iron grip that was on his body begin to fade. Slowly Y/N pulls back to reveal to Peter an even more swollen face now that she had been sobbing. Peter brings up one of his hands to delicately cup her cheek. "Let's get you something hot to drink and we can talk okay?"

            Y/N laughed but because of all the tears it came out as a mix between a snorting and choking sound. "You sound just like May. What happened to the little boy I used to know?"

            "Eh, you know, puberty, radioactive spiders. The norm, really." Peter said with a small smirk.

            "What?!" Y/N nearly shrieked, her own sorrows nearly forgotten. "Peter Benjamin Parker what do you mean radioactive spiders? Are you keeping secrets from me now? And on top of that, how are you here?"

            While Y/N had been distracted by Peter's confession, he had expertly navigated her to the kitchen island and had her sitting in a chair before the other 3 men even realized what had happened. Frozen to the spot, Steve subtly leaned over to Tony and whispered, "How the hell did he do that?"

            "I have no idea" Tony whispered back, in awe of his protégé at how he handled the situation. Tony watched as Peter worked around the kitchen as if he did this every day. However Tony also noticed the shine in his eyes, the clench of his jaw and the twitch of his hands, seeing past the fake bravado he was putting forward.

            After a few minutes of Y/N glaring at Peter as he made tea, Peter sat the hot mug in front on Y/N and sat on the other side of the island so he could face her directly. "Okay Y/N, I need you to explain to me some things. First, where is Dalton?" Peter finally asked after Y/N took her first sip.

            Y/N's eyes began to shimmer but she took a deep breath and looked Peter in the eye. "He's dead" she said soft but strong.

            Peter let out a long breath through his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists. After a few more deep breaths he asked, "Your parents?"

            "Also dead."

            "And this is why you're here?" Peter asked as steady as he could.

            "My house was destroyed. Their plan was to take me. Mom and dad and Dalton just got in the way, I guess" Y/N's voice wavered as she held on to her mug.

            "Who wanted you and why?" Peter was seething at this point but knew he needed to keep Y/N from having another break down.

            "Hydra. I'm a mutant. Dalton called me a copy cat for a reason." Y/N tried to smile but it came out as a grimace as the two shared a knowing look.

            "And they're the ones who did this to you? It _was them_ right?" Peter asks with a sharp glare that even Bucky was impressed with.

            "In a way" Y/N whispered so quietly that if Peter hadn't had powerful hearing he would have missed it.

            "God damnit!" Peter screams as he stands up so suddenly he sends his chair flying backwards. His outburst causes everyone to flinch. Peter marches over and falls to his knees besides where Y/N is seated making everyone even more startled by his behavior. Peter reaches around and hugs Y/N's middle and throws his head on her lap. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry I failed you. I was trying so hard. I couldn't get anything solid. I was tracking him for months after Dalton told me about what he taught was going on. I told Dalton I would try and find any dirt I could on him. I didn't want to alert anyone to what I was doing so I was going slow and covering my tracks. I should have pushed harder, been more aggressive. I should-"

            "Pete what are you talking about?" Y/N asked in shock. It was her turn to comfort as she petted his head with her one good hand.

            "Austin" Peter cries, still hugging Y/N. "I was trying to prove the Austin was hurting you or was a bad person or-or just anything! Anything to make him stop. We all saw how you were changing over the years. Dalton told us one day that he felt like something was off with Austin and didn't like the guy. Me and Ned started to dig into it but," Peter gave a shuddering breath, "I was too late. Y/N I'm so sorry."

            Y/N blinked in confusion at Peter's sudden confession. "Peter how could you have done anything? I don't understand."

            Peter gave a cold laugh. "I'm Spider-Man Y/N. I wanted to save you." Peter looks up for the first time since falling to his knees. "How come I always fail to save the people I love most?" he choked out.

            "Oh Pete!" Y/N gasped and got down to hug him proper. "Pete you did your best. I was so brainwashed and trapped I had no idea how bad things really were. I can't believe you would do such a dangerous thing for me. I can't tell you how much that means to me. To know that you would risk yourself for my and for Dalton's sake as well. I knew Dalton liked you for a reason." Y/N said with a soft smile as she pulled back and looked at Peter.

            Peter could feel a blush start to form on his cheeks but luckily it was covered from his blotchiness from crying. "I'd do just about anything for you Y/N" Peter says a little airily before coughing. "And Dalton. I would do anything for you two" he rushes quickly as he hears Tony chuckle.

            The two share a small smile before Y/N gasps. "Peter Parker are you telling me you've been Spider-Man this whole time and never told me! Does your Aunt know!? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for-" but before Y/N could finish lecturing Peter, another figure entered the kitchen.

            "Is this a bad time?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed, ancient book in one hand. His tone was icy and irritated. He was unsure who this _boy_ was but he didn't care for how he was clutching on to Y/N nor the way he was staring at her like a dopey eyed puppy. However his cold heart melted a little when Y/N turned her head to looks towards himself. The way her eyes lit up and the smile that spread her face had him giving a small one in return.

            "Did you find it?" Y/N asks excitedly but doesn't move from her spot on the floor.

            "Y/N" Peter whispers as he looks to the other Avengers in the room trying to understand why no one was attacking on sight. "Y/N that's LOKI! We need to get out of here" Peter rushes as he stands up and grabs onto Y/N's arm in an attempt to guide her away. However Peter is meet with is a sharp cry of pain and a hand forcefully removing his own from Y/N.          

            "Do NOT touch her again, do you understand me _boy_?" Loki towered over Peter, his wrist in a crushing grip. If Peter were a normal human, his wrist would likely be broken.

            Loki's movement and tone caused everyone in the room to tense up. All except Y/N who simply rested her hand on Loki's back and spoke softly. "Peter didn't mean to hurt me, Loki. He doesn't know you like you are now. But I know Peter and he could never hurt me." Loki still glared at Peter and had yet to release his grip. "Just like you wouldn't hurt me, right Loki?"

            Loki blinked as if to blink out the rage from his eyes and let go of Peter's hand. Peter was shaking and stared at Loki in a mix of terror and relief.  

            "Thank you Loki." Y/N smiled up at him gently. "Now apologize."

            "Excuse me!" Loki looked aghast as if he was just slapped. "Why would I ever apologize to a mere mortal and one who hurt you on top of that?"

            "Because as I said Peter didn't mean to hurt me, did you Peter" Y/N looked at Peter as he shook his head so harshly it seemed like his head could go flying off at any second. "And also because you scared him. And also, also because he is my friend and I won't have two of my friends hate each other."

            Loki narrowed his eyes at Y/N as if to challenge her. When he saw she wouldn't back down he was slightly impressed with the little human and went to open his mouth so he could gain back her favor but before he could she butt in again. "And you have to mean it" she stated crossing her arms, which was still a little awkward to do with one being in a cast.

            Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked at the little human. The sass on this one was impressive. With a sigh in defeat he turned back to Peter who was still shaken by seeing Loki in person. "Fine, because Y/N wishes me to be on 'good terms' with her people, I apologize for startling you and grabbing you. I only wished to protect Y/N from further damage."

            Y/N snorted. "I'm not a package Loki."

            "It physically hurts me not to make a joke about you being a package" Tony's muttering could be heard by everyone in the room. "Look, how about we all sit down, like I had wanted to do in the first place, and talk like normal people." Tony gestured towards to large couch that looked like it could seat 15 super soldiers.

            "Yes, you are supposed to still be on bed rest darling, why are you up?" Loki asked taking Y/N's free hand in one of his as he lead her to the couch. Loki didn't miss the pout that formed on the boy's face when he noticed Loki had cornered Y/N so only he could sit by her. Loki smiled smugly, on the inside at least.

            "Cause if _someone_ was going to make me eat one more Jell-O cup, I was going to punch that _someone_ with my cast" Y/N says as she squints at Steve. "I need real food, not ground up bone dust and sugar!" Y/N almost yells as she throws her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

            Steve had the decency to look sheepish. "You're supposed to be on a liquid and soft food only diet Y/N." Steve shifted uncomfortably as he followed with "Your throat is still in real bad shape, doll."

            Peter blanched at this, the worst possible images going through his head. He had a sickening feeling his images were correct as he saw the grim faces of the other men in the room. Y/N, however simply brushed over the statement.

            "Yeah well a milkshake is soft. So is soup. And pudding, ice cream, smoothies, mashed potatoes, yogurt, tofu sometimes, eggs, even pasta!! I have other options Rogers!"

            Peter sat down with a small smile, seeing that some things never change. "Dude, just get her her food if you don't want to die in your sleep tonight. Never get between Y/N and her food unless you have a death wish."

            Tony finally gave up and gave a dramatic eye roll. "Okay explain this" Tony gestured between Peter and Y/N.

            "I told you, Dalton was one of my best friends, so of course I know his older sister. I stayed at their house a lot right after Uncle Ben died and Aunt May was having to move apartments." Peter looked at Y/N with what could only be happiness in his eyes.

            "I had to baby sit him and Dalton often. Now can someone please get real food" Y/N whined. Steve and Bucky laughed, happy to see her mood change back to what seems to be her usual self.

            "Yeah okay doll face, anything for you" Bucky all but cooed and slapped Steve on the shoulder to signal they were leaving.

            "I need lots of ice cream to make up for Steve being a meanie!" Y/N called after them. She giggled as her eyes wondered over to the book Loki had brought with him. "Is that the book you needed?"

            "Mhm" Loki hummed happy to have Y/N's attention again. "Now darling are you ready to make some magic?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attempts to help Y/N but Tony steps in to stop. Y/N won't stand for such behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize...

            Thor was furious. He was honestly getting tired of his brother's little tricks and games. This was going too far, even for Loki. This was their mother's book for goodness sakes. Thor stormed through the halls of the compound until he came to the entry way of the common room. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. He was caught off guard at the scene unfolding before him. A small smile started to spread, taking place of his previous frown.

* * *

 

            "Loki, is this the book you were talking about?" Y/N asked Loki as she gazed at him.

            Loki drank in her starry eyed gaze like a man who hadn't had water in years. The way she looked at him made him feel something he had never felt before. He smiled as he looked upon her face. "Yes, I had to make sure the spell would work on mortals as well. I was correct in assuming it will."

            Y/N was almost vibrating with excitement, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. "So what do I do? Do I need to close my eyes? Should I lay down? Do we need to go to a mountain top? Stand beneath a waterfall? Go into a haunted forest?"

            Loki almost laughed out loud but caught himself before he did. Instead he allowed a chuckle to pass his lips. "No darling, we don't need to do any of those things. Just give me your hurt arm." Loki opened the book and laid it upon his lap while taking Y/N's broken hand in his two large ones. He traced a long, slender finger along the bumpy cast. He loathed the thing and wished to see it off as soon as possible.

            Loki took a deep breath and raised a hand to hover over her cast. A soft glow began to form when -

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tony shouted as he marched towards the two seated on the couch.

            "Loki is helping me. He offered to help heal me and I agreed. He had to make sure the spell wouldn't hurt me in the process which is why it took a bit." Y/N stated plainly.

            Tony took in the look on Y/N's face. Her big round eyes, so full of innocence and yet so full of pain and knowing. "You don't know if you can trust him." Tony looked exasperated as he pointed a finger towards Loki.

            "Now wait one hog-hoppin second!" Y/N stood tall as she put herself in front of Loki who hadn't moved from his spot since Tony's harsh words. Loki was used to such words being said to him and having them come from Stark was not surprising in the least. What caught him off guard was Y/N's exclamation.

            "Loki has been nothin' but a gentleman to me, or least you forget it was him who actually found me and took me out of that room? He stayed with me while I was in the hospital. He helped me with coming down from a panic attack that likely would have caused me to hurt myself. He is offering to help heal me even after all y'all have done as much as y'all can.

            "The is no denying that he has a checkered past. Loki has done things that he regrets as he as stated in front of the court of Asgard and in front of those here on Earth. He is working on repenting for what he's done. Helping me is a small but noble step towards that goal! It's no different than Mr. Barnes also helping me and his own journey on fixing things that he had no control over, much like Loki himself.

            "And as for atoning from past mistakes, it's a smidge bit of the kettle and the pot, ain't it Mr. Stark?" Y/N marched up to Tony standing tall, even shoving an index finger right into his arc reactor. "I'm sure you don't need a reminder of the events that caused your personification into Iron Man? Or do we need to review for the rest of the class here?" Y/N gestured to the whole room which now consisted on Loki, Peter, Thor and now Steve and Bucky who had a couple bags of take out.

            Tony had taken a step back and looked shocked at the sudden assertiveness from the previously meek woman. "No" Tony swallowed.

            "And do you remember how hard it was for you to change your image from war monger and  supplier of weapons of mass destruction? How if there weren't people in your corner, things may have turned out differently? Well?"

            "I-I-I- " Tony stuttered as all others gaped at the exchange between the two.

            "Now, think about Loki and the position he is in, or more specifically the position he has been PUT in!" Y/N gestured widely towards Loki. "Do you think that if you, the great Tony Stark, were in the same position, you would have been able to redeem yourself and change your image for the better. Do you think if you were imprisoned and barred from even attempting to redeem yourself, you could have become the man we see before us now? The man who has saved the world a number of times, in a number of ways?

            "If you except Loki to stay here and 'pay for his actions' but yet at every turn you refuse to allow him to even make an attempt at doing such a thing, how do you except anything to change? You are a smart man, Mr. Stark but if you keep treating Loki as the threat that he once was, than maybe he'll go back to being just that."

            The room was quiet, deathly so. Nobody even dared to breath at the words Y/N had just said. They were bold words for anyone to say. They dug up old wounds and hurtful memories.

            Tony's chest was heaving as he let Y/N's words sink in. Y/N was correct and Tony was wrong in how he was handling this situation. Tony opened his mouth to say something, anything but before he could utter a sound, Y/N gasped.

            "Oh" Y/N trembled. "Oh my god. I'm so-" Y/N's eyes began to glisten as she covered her mouth with her good hand. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Oh god" Y/N was trembling violently now, terror filling her eyes. She was shrinking in on herself and her breath was starting to quicken.

            "No, Y/N-" Tony stood straight and began to raise his hand but before he could, Y/N bolted. She leaned forward and scrambled over her limbs as she sprinted towards the nearest exit. Her eyes were frantic as they tried to catch up with her movements. The first exit she saw was blocked by two super soldiers and the next entryway was blocked by Thor.

            Blood was rushing through her ears making everything sound like her ears were full of cotton. Y/N somehow made a decision without thinking and leaned forward and made for the path that was blocked by the two super soldiers. They were at least human at least right?

            Her vision was beginning to tunnel and her breath was becoming shorter and shorter. Still in shock from the speech, Steve and Bucky were easily pushed aside as Y/N ran past them.

            Now in the hallway, Y/N went full force towards the door that labeled the stairs. Slamming into it, she rushed through and made her way down the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed to get out before Tony proceeded what she had said and came after her in fury.

* * *

 

            The room was still soundless. Nobody could process what just happened. Y/N had trusted her body to Loki. Tony had accused Loki of trying to harm Y/N, which anyone with eyes knew would never happen. Y/N had called out Tony on his hypocrisy and stood up for Loki. And then... then, she was just gone. Wait, she was gone!

            Peter was the first to come out of the daze Y/N had placed over the room. "Y/N!" Peter shouted as he stood from the couch he was on. "Come back."

            "Shit" Bucky muttered as he shook himself free from the daze as well. He turned and followed the path Y/N had gone. She couldn't have gotten far. "Y/N" he called softly as he pushed through the stairway door. "Please, you shouldn't running with your ankles still hurt" Bucky 's words echoed on the walls.

            Bucky leaned over the railings of the spiral stairway hoping to catch a glance of the woman in question. Tilting his head, he listened closely hoping to catch the sound of her feet on the concert floor or perhaps her labored breathing. What he heard made his breath hitch. It was a groan from a few floors down. He peered over more and caught a sight that made him lose his breath all together.

            Y/N was on the floor at the break for the next floor. It looks like she had fallen forward and unable to catch herself, she had fallen on her side, her cast free arm under her body. Her cheek was pressed flat against the ground and her feet were still on the last step, her ankles becoming bloody once more due to the stretch running had caused. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was uneven causing Bucky to believe she was still awake, at least somewhat.

            "Shit" Bucky whispered. "Shitshitshitshit" he chanted as he ran back to the room that still had the rest of the men standing confused. "Loki!" Loki snapped up and turned towards the Winter Soldier. "Get over here quickly!" he commanded.

            Nothing else was needed to be said for Loki to spring into action. Fast and smooth as a snake, Loki made his way towards the retreating Bucky. The two men raced towards the stairway when suddenly an alarm began to sound and red began to flash everywhere.

            The two were on a mission however and ignored the automated sound of the alarm. Together they nearly busted the door off its hinges, Loki following the Soldier's lead down the stairs. After 2 or 3 flights, Bucky came to a sudden stop. Both men went into blind panic when Bucky's voice quaked, "She's not here. But she was just here. There was no way she could have gotten up." Terror filled his voice as he looked at Loki.

            Loki however was looking at the sticky blood that was beginning to dry. As his gaze hardened as he finally heard what the alarm was signaling to the whole building.

            "HIGH ALART. HIGH ALART. A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED. REPEAT A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED AND IS CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. AUSTIN SMITH HAS KILLED AND ESCAPED HIS GUARD AND IS IN THE COMPOUND. WE REPEAT. HIGH ALART-"                          


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin finds a passed out and hurt Y/N and disaster ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, vomiting, gun violence

Panic filled everyone in the room the moment the alarms sounded. The man they were trying to protect Y/N from had escaped and Y/N had just run off.

            "What the hell?" Tony shouted above the alarm. "What now?"

            Steve instantly kicked into captain mood. "Tony, Thor. You're with me. We're going to the holding area and see what the hell happened. Peter you follow Bucky and Loki. You have your phone?" Peter nodded. "Okay we'll contact you when we know what's up. We don't want Friday to announce anything and let Austin over hear it."

            Without another word the men went their separate ways.  

* * *

 

            Her head was spinning. Swimming in darkness. She thought she heard music in the distance, something her mom used to listen to. Abba maybe? Yeah that's it.

            Maybe that's why her head was spinning. Her mom was dancing with her. Y/N's tiny feet standing on her mother's. Her mother smiling down at the 4 year old who's little arms were wrapped around her swollen belly. The melodious voice of her mother swaddled around Y/N the same way her mother's arms were.

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music_

            Y/N's lips started moving along with the words, she wasn't sure if words were coming out or not.

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_

_She says I began to sing long before I could talk_

_But I've often wondered, how did it all start?_

            The music was starting to morph into a different sound. It reminded Y/N of the ocean, water rushing against the sand. Soon that's all she was hearing, that rushing water sound. Instead of dizzy dancing, a throbbing ache took its place not only in her head but all over her body. Y/N's body was no longer enveloped in her mother's warmth but in a burning hot causing a cold sweat.

            Soon other sounds started to come in. The slam of a door close, the heavy breath of a man, the sound of something sliding along the floor, the blaring of an alarm. The darkness started to grow brighter as her eyes began to open.

            With her eyes open she noticed she was still in darkness. A dark room, she registered. Another bought of the sliding sound was able to help focus Y/N's swimming mind. It was metal sliding along the floor she realized. A man was pushing a desk so it was against the wall. No not a wall, Y/N realized as she tried to focus, the door. He was blocking the door.

            Y/N noticed feeling in her fingers and toes, then her arms and legs, then finally the rest of her body. Everything hurt. Bad. Y/N's head lulled to rest on her shoulder and doing so shot pain through every fiber of her body. She closed her eyes and groaned.

            "Shit," the man muttered as he realized Y/N was waking up. "You can never just do what I want you to do, can you little lady?"

            It sounded like Austin was talking with a rag over his mouth. Y/N could tell he was walking towards her but he was fuzzy, almost blurry. "What happened?" Y/N's words came out garbled.

            "Your stupid ass fell down the stairs again and you hit your head. What am I supposed to do with you?" Austin chuckled as he placed his hand on Y/N's forehead and tilted her head back.

            Y/N's world spun extra at the sudden forced movement. "I don't feel good" she mumbled.

            "Poor baby. Let me take care of you. You need me. You'll always need me Y/N" Austin cooed as he turned his back to her.

            Light suddenly impaled Y/N's vision. She leaned forward violently, realizing for the first time she was sitting, and vomited.

            "God damn it Y/N" Austin groaned.

            "Sorry" Y/N croaked. "What happened?"

            "I told you, you fell" Austin said with no compassion for the person he apparently loved. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. Just like I always do and just like I always will. Because you need me."

            Y/N scrunched her eyes shut hard, trying to stop the spinning that her brain was doing. "No that's not right. I was running" Y/N trailed on.

            "You hit your head hard when you fell, you're just confused." Austin started to rummage the office he had taken Y/N into. What luck that when he was able to knock out that pathetic guard and found Y/N already unconscious in the stairway. How she got there he didn't care, he just needed to hide out until things cooled down.

            "What's that ringing sound?" Y/N asked as she sat back up straight but kept her eyes closed.

            "What ringing sound?" Austin asked even though he knew she was referring to the blaring alarm alerting everyone to his escape.

            "You can't hear it? It's really loud." Y/N's words were still slurred but she was becoming less wobbly.  

            "Again, it must be from when you hit your head when you fell. Stupid girl, can't trust you to do anything on your own." Austin was opening and closing drawers of the desk he moved and nearly squealed with joy when he found a hand gun in the bottom one. He must be the luckiest man today, he thought as he tucked it in the back of his pants. "Honestly Y/N what would you do without me? You need me."

            "No I can do it" Y/N said as her head rolled from one shoulder to the other.

            "You can't do shit and you know it." Austin drawled.

            Y/N stayed quiet for a bit and Austin took her silence as acceptance to his statement and went back to searching the room.

            Even though her head was spinning, it wasn't going at tornado speed anymore, more like, baby merry go round speed. She decided speaking was an unnecessary exertion and wanted to let her mind settle.

            She fell, she remembered that much, but fell off what. Y/N remembered getting dizzy before falling. Down, she was going down something. Down stairs! That's right, she was running down the stairs. But why?

            And what was this room. Austin didn't have a room like this in his house. He also didn't have a lot of stairs so why did she get dizzy running down them? Where could she be? A place with a lot of winding stairs and a room that looked like an office. Where?

            Not home. She didn't have a home anymore. No wait that's not right. Someone said something. Something about her being home. _This is your home now_ that's what he had said. But who was _he_. It wasn't Austin, he wouldn't say that, not Austin, he's... he's bad.

            Another groan left Y/N's lips and she went to go rub her eyes but when she went to lift her hand, it was heavy and bound by something. A cast. That's right a cast cause Austin hurt her and Tony and the others had come saved her. Right, that's what happe- TONY!

            She was at the Avenger's facility and Austin must have escaped!        

* * *

 

            "God damn it!" Bucky shouted as he looked at the spot that he was sure Y/N had been before he went to get Loki. In fact he was sure she was here because there was a small blood splat where her head had been. Just the thought made him want to throw up.

            "Come on" Loki says with a straight voice as he pushes through the door that was at the landing Y/N had been on. The floor they had ended up on was an office floor used by the numerous paper pushers and lawyers that the Avengers needed on a daily basis.

            Loki took a deep breath and with a long exhale let his magic mist out around him and spread through the entire floor. He was sending out feelers getting an idea of who was on the floor and where. With the alarm going, most employees had evacuated so when he sensed two people he knew it was Y/N and the scum. "This way" Loki growled as he marched towards the tug the feeler was giving him.

* * *

 

            Y/N's vision was still blurry but the spinning had mostly stopped. She was watching Austin search the room. "How? How did you get out?"

            Austin stopped instantly at her words. "That doesn't matter now Y/N. What matters now is that we're back together. I can take care of you now."

            The look in his eyes was crazed and full of madness. Y/N couldn't stop the whimper that fell from her lips. "You mean give me to your boss. You don't care about me. Never have." Y/N didn't know why but she started crying, finally realizing how much of her life was really a lie. They were tears of fury, sadness and loss.

            Austin however took them as tears for himself. "Oh no. No, no, no, my little lady" he bent in front of her on his knees and took her face in his hands. "No you're mine and only mine. I admit, I originally had been tasked to take you to Hydra but I abandoned that mission the moment you said 'hi' to me. I fell in love with you and knew there was no way you would ever leave my side. I love you so much and no one else is ever allowed to touch you. You're all mine."

            Y/N was crying even harder now. She was disgusted by this man and wanted to throw up again but knew that would do nothing other than enrage him. No she needed to think, no matter how hard that was right now. She needed to outsmart him and get away. She needed Austin to think she was being compliant and accepted his words.

            "Austin" she whimpered with a quivering lip. Y/N dragged up her arms and hugged him around his middle. "Oh Austin I'm sorry. Please forgive me" Y/N begged.

            "Oh my little lady" Austin nearly moaned at having her hands back on him. He dropped his own hands to wrap around her to engulf her in a hug. "It's okay we all make mistakes."

            "You're right" Y/N sniveled. "We all make mistakes. Bad, bad mistakes" _Now or never_ Y/N braced herself.

            Y/N brought her casted hand to Austin's chest as if to touch him and looked into his eyes. She leaned forward and brought her lips to hover his. "Austin please forgive me. I'm sorry." With that Y/N leaned forward and kissed him. Austin melted just as she hoped. Y/N had the urge to puke again but held it down. With her free hand she caressed his back. The next moment happened so fast she hardly realized what had transpired and what she had done.

            Y/N took hold of the gun from Austin's back and shoved him away at the same time. He stumbled back stunned at the force he had never seen from Y/N but those few seconds were enough. Y/N cocked the gun and fired without hesitation straight at his kneecap.

            Austin screamed. He screamed as he fell over and he screamed when he hit the floor. He kept screaming and screaming and Y/N didn't move.

            The ringing was back in her ears and her head felt light. Y/N blinked as she looked at the man writhing in pain on the floor in front of her. Oddly she felt nothing for him. Y/N stepped over him towards the desk and shoved it away from the door. She opened the door and made to leave.

            Bucky and Loki were standing on the other side of the door staring. They had reached the door seconds after they heard a gun go off. The door opened before either of them had a chance to even reach for the door knob. 

            "You'll be sorry, you bitch!" Austin cried. "You need me. You can't live without me." They saw Austin on the floor, clutching his leg that was oozing blood everywhere. Tears and snot running down his face.

            "I'm not sorry for what I've done. I'm not sorry for protecting myself nor am I sorry for leaving you like this. I can live without you. It's you who can't live without me. I don't need anyone to live. I don't need a man, a woman, or a care taker." Y/N said with her shoulders thrown back, standing tall. She turned her head, throwing behind her the last words, "I need no one, least of all you."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for the Music - Abba


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down and people regroup

Bruce nearly had a  heart attack when Y/N entered the hospital wing. She had blood splattered all over her front, blood dripping down the side of her head and was stumbling over her feet.

            "Y/N!" Bruce ran to Y/N, dropping the papers he was reading without care. Having the building go on high alert, the hospital area goes into lockdown so he was left with little to do other than read over papers that were laying around.

            "I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. I threw up earlier and my head feels funny. The blood on my pants and shirt isn't mine." Y/N went to a nearby examination station and sat down without another word.

            Bruce was shocked into staring at the young girl. He had no idea what had happened but it must have really shook her. "I'll get a doctor, hang on." Y/N gave no response but simply gazed at the wall.

            Just as Bruce made to leave, Peter burst through the stairway door huffing and puffing. He's eyes searched frantically for Y/N and once they landed on their target he sprinted over. "Y/N! Oh god we were so worried. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did the others find you? You're bleeding, did Dr. Banner go get someone?" Peter fired off questions one after another but he suddenly realized he was the only one talking.

            "Y/N?" Peter raised his hand to brush some hair that had fallen in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

            Y/N let her eyes lull over to look at Peter but gave no answer. After staring straight into his eyes she blinked and looked back at the wall.

            "I'm going to let the others know where you are, okay?" Peter waited to get a response but got none. "I'll be right back." Peter fiddled with his phone, unsure if it was really okay to leave Y/N like this. Just as he was debating with himself, Dr. Banner and another doctor came in followed by two nurses.

            Deciding she was okay for the time being, Peter stepped outside. He called Tony instantly.

            "Hey kid, you find her?" Tony asked instantly.

            "Yeah we're down in med bay with Dr. Banner. She's acting kinda off, sir. She's covered in blood. I don't think she's okay."

            "Fuck" Tony sighed. "We'll be down instantly. What about Buck and Loki?"

            "I never caught up with them so went searching on my own. I just entered the floor with the hospital on it when I found her."

            Before either could continue, FRIDAY announced over the PA system, "Mr. Barnes wishes to inform the building the escapee has been caught and is in holding. Steve Rogers is requested to meet at the detention center."

            Peter let his forehead scrunch. 'Detention center' was code for Loki's holding cell but he hadn't been staying there for about a week now. Why was Mr. Barnes there of all places?

            "You heard the lady Pete. Stay with Y/N until we all get there." Tony hung up before Peter could say a word.

            "Like I even could let her be when she's like this" Peter muttered as he turned back to look into the examination room where Y/N was answering questions and having a physical look over.

* * *

 

            Steve, Tony, and Thor walked to the location that had been meant to hold a god and found the said god standing outside the cell along with Bucky. Through the viewing window they saw a makeshift operation room set up with a patient laying on a makeshift table.

            "What the hell did you do to him" Tony whistled, not feeling at all sorry for the piece of shit that was currently being treated.

            "Wasn't us." Loki said simply.

            "Y/N shot him" Bucky said just as flat. "In the kneecap." All three men hissed at the idea. "Peter said she made it to the hospital wing?"

            "Yeah, said she was acting odd though." Steve noted. "What happened?"

            "Don't know" Bucky shrugged. "After I came back to the stair well with Loki, she was gone from where she had fallen. Just as we found the room she was in, a gun went off and we saw her walk away after saying she was done with Austin and not sorry. It was..." Bucky trailed off not being able to summon up what he saw.

            "It was breathtaking and unbelievably exhilarating" Loki hummed.

            "Yeah. It was pretty hot, gotta agree" Bucky chuckled and looked back at the men for the first time. "Let's go check up on Y/N."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I know this is short but I'm having trouble keeping motivated especially after the last chapter. I thought it was my best one yet and was really happy with it but it got zero feedback so IDK. Don't know how much farther i'll go with this if this keeps up :/ but thank you as always for taking time to read, I really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki's reunion is not what they had hoped it to be. In fact everyone is shook by what happens when they decide to check up on Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the downer message last time I didn't mean to sound like a baby. Thank you for the kind words they mean the world to me.

Steve, Bucky, and Tony made their way to the hospital level. Thor had volunteered to stay behind as guard for Austin.

 

When the 3 men entered the hospital area, they were greeted with a frown and confused look on Dr. Banner's face. He was scratching the back of his head as he walked out an examination room, closing the door behind him.

 

"What's up big guy? How’s our girl?" Tony asked walking up to Bruce.

 

"Well" Bruce brought his brows together and looked at the men. "She has a concussion, the wounds on her ankles have opened up yet again, and she was a welt on the side of her head that was just examined. We're waiting to hear back about that. But there's something else that’s a little odd."

 

They all waited for Bruce to continue but when he didn't Bucky got agitated at his silence. "What!" He shouted.

 

"Well she isn't talking" Bruce sounded confused.

 

"What do you mean, ‘not talking’?" Steve asked. "Was she injured in some way to make her stop talking?"

 

"No I mean, she'll answer questions when asked by the doctors but she isn't making conversation. She can speak but won't talk to anyone. She's not even talking to Peter." Bruce looked down the hallway. "He left when Y/N went for a CAT scan, he seemed pretty distraught because of her silence towards him." 

 

"Can we see her?" Bucky asked more to the door than to Bruce.

 

Bruce hesitated. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I feel like we shouldn't bother her right now. I think shes in shock. She said she shot Austin. What happened to him?"

 

"He's been treated in my former cell" Loki informed the doctor who nodded at the answer.

 

They all stood around wondering what to do when Tony spoke up. "Maybe Loki should go and heal her, like he wanted to before she bolted" he said looking straight at Loki.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed. "I thought you believed I was planning to hurt her? Isn't that why she got angry, then scared and finally ran away?" Loki crossed his arms, not looking away from Tony’s hard gaze.

 

"I was wrong" Tony stated simply. "Please help her. She's 100% right about what she said. Plus, if there was ever one human you wouldn't hurt, it would be her." 

 

Both eyebrows were raised now. Loki was taken aback by how blunt Tony was being about being wrong. Not wanting to be away from Y/N any longer than was absolutely necessary, he nodded and entered Y/N’s room, leaving the door open allowing the others to stand in the doorway.

 

They were all shocked when they saw the girl.

 

Y/N appeared to be a hollow shell of herself. That was the only way they could describe how she looked. Her eyes had a far off gaze to them and her skin was dull compared to the healthy glow that she normally had. She was once again in a hospital gown and was sitting upright in a bed that wasn't hers. Her head was turned towards the window, gazing out at the midday sky. She didn't even flinch, let alone turn to see who entered the room when Loki entered. 

 

"Darling" Loki called softly. Y/N made no inclination of moving. "Y/N?" Loki called again as he moved to the side of her bed. 

 

Y/N only moved her head so it faced forward now instead of looking out the window. "How are you feeling, darling? Are you in any pain?"

 

"I’m fine" Y/N spoke flat, all emotion completely void in her words.

 

"Are you sure? Do you wish for my assistance still? You know it'd be my pleasure to see to your healing" Loki spoke softly as he sat on the edge of her bed. As long as he had known her, while it hadn’t been too long, he knew she adored physical contact. Whether it be hugging, holding hands or simply touching, she never shied from it. In fact she often sought it out from anyone and everyone, even him. It was something Loki loved because it meant he never had to make the initiation himself. He never had to seek out her comfort because she always offered it freely.

 

Now she didn't even twitch a finger when he sat next to her. The only movement came from the rise and fall of her chest from breathing and the eventual turn of her head to look at Loki. "I’m fine, I don’t need your help." 

 

Loki nearly gasped at her sharp words. It was painfully obvious she was hurt and in pain. She had been so eager and excited earlier, why had she suddenly change her mind? Loki cleared his throat and ignored the heaviness that tugged at his heart. 

 

Loki opened his mouth to speak but before Loki could, Tony entered the room and stood at the end of the hospital bed. He looked uncomfortable and fidgeted around before he cleared his throat. "I was wrong. You were right. If we except Loki to change than we need to let him try." 

 

Y/N looked to Tony but said nothing. After a few beats of silence Y/N looked back out the window, turning on both men. "I’m sorry, Y/N. Truly I am." Tony said. "You should let Loki help you. I trust that he'll at least help you out of anyone here."

 

Y/N still refused to talk. Bucky was becoming irritated and confused. "Come on doll. What's wrong? Why aint you talkin? You were talkin plenty when we found you leaving that bastard bleeding on the floor. Why won’t you talk to us?" Silence "It’s us! Come on you can trust us! What's wrong?" He was nearly whining at this point as he moved to the free side of the bed Y/N was in.

 

"No."

 

There was a hitch in Bucky’s breath. "No?" He stuttered. "No, what?"

 

"I don't trust you. Any of you." Y/N stated with a blank face.

 

Bucky’s fragile heart shattered at her words. "Y-y-y-you don't trust me? But why?" He asked in a small and sad voice.

 

Loki however, became enraged. His nostrils flared as he puffed his chest out. He ground his teeth and seethed "What have I done for you to stop trusting me? I have done nothing to betray your trust." Loki stood so he towered over Y/N.

 

"Loki maybe we should let her be for a bit" Steve made to intervene as he slowly approached Loki. "She was just kidnapped and had to fire a gun for the first time. Y/N also has a head injury. Lets let her rest and we’ll come back later."

 

"No I demand an answer now!" Loki shouted. "What have any of us done that wasn't for her benefit? We all have gone out of our way to help this human and we have been met with distrust and indifference!" Loki was fuming but refused to consider why he was hurting so.

 

"Loki come on, let's go. We'll be back later when Y/N is feeling better." Tony said as he turned to leave.

 

"No!" Loki raged. "I haven't left her side in days, keeping watch and protecting her. Now suddenly she doesn't need me? Doesn't need anyone? She must explain-"

 

"You're wrong" Y/N spoke, interrupting Loki's tangent. 

 

"Excuse me" Loki's eyes swirled with green as he breathed heavy. 

 

"You didn't protect me though, did you? None of you did." Y/N said. Everyone was shocked. "You all said you'd protect me. Protect me from him! But you didn't!! He still got to me and still hurt me! The man touched me again when I thought I would never have to even see him again! I felt safe for the first time. YOU made me feel safe but you all let him go and let him hurt me! You lied to me! You all did." Tears were streaming down her face but for the first time they were not tears of sadness but of rage and betrayal.

 

"Y/N I’m so sorry" Bucky whispered looking like a kicked puppy. "Please don't do this. Don’t shut us out."

 

"We don't know how he escaped Y/N but were looking into it, we swear. You have my word." Steve said sternly. 

 

Y/N kept her blank expression as tears still slid down her flushed cheeks. “Okay” was all she said.

 

Loki practically growled. He had a storm raging inside his heart and soul. A swirl of hurt, sadness, heartbreak, and loss twisted and turned within him. "None of this would have happened if you had not ran away! If you just wouldn't get scared each time you spoke your mind none of this would have happened! If you hadn't run, that scum would have never found you! This is your fault not ours" Loki yelled and raged.

 

The room went silent. The only noise was the heavy breathing coming from Loki. Bucky, Steve and Tony all had wide eyes staring at Loki, astonished at what he said.

 

Loki kept his eyes trained on Y/N. He saw how her previously blank face remained the same but it was her eyes, that where he noticed a change. It was her eyes that made him realize what he just said. Though he had thought it impossible, Y/N’s eyes became even more sad. They glazed over and it seemed as if all color clouded. As if the storm finally broke. The branch finally snapped. The final words were spoken and it seemed there was no coming back.

 

"Of course. It's my fault. It always is, isn't?" Y/N swallowed and looked out the window, turning away from Loki once again.

 

Loki stood with his mouth hung open. He felt a sting in his nose and eyes. "No-. I-I-I. That's not-. I mean-." Loki stuttered. 

 

"It's fine. You’re right. It is my fault. All of it. It always has been. And likely always will be" Y/N sighed. "Please. Let me be. All of you."

 

Nobody said anything as they all crept out of the room. Loki bit his lip and closed his fists almost shaking with rage. Bucky was the one to approach him "Loki?"

 

"I don't need your pity soldier!" Loki spat and in a blink he disappeared from sight.

 

"Should we go after him?" Steve asked halfheartedly.

 

"No," Tony gave a huge sigh. "I’m sure he’s going to go lick his wounds somewhere and mope." 

 

"Buck," Steve turned to his best friend. "Are you okay?"

 

Bucky chuckled humorlessly "Nope" he said with a pop and walked away.

 

Steve and Tony looked at each other. "What do we do now?" Steve asked.

 

"Hell if I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, I'm mad at me too for this chapter XD feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr. i need yalls love more than water lol

Y/N stared down at Thorgi as he sat, legs flopped out beneath him, in between her own legs. Y/N was still in the hospital bed, two days later after the short kidnapping. 

 

There hadn't been any more visits from Bucky or Loki but Y/N wasn't shocked. She had said some harsh things. Things she still stood by. But if she still stood by them why did she feel so... guilty? 

 

Thorgi tilted his head and gave a soft whine as he looked up at his owner. YN stretched her good arm out and scratched behind his ear. "I don't know what I’m going to do. Nobody wants me here now. I know that for sure after all I said." Y/N felt her eyes and nose prickle and sting. 

 

Before the dam could break, a knock on the door stopped Y/N’s train of thought. Wanda was standing at the door a little sheepishly but kind smile. "Hi little one."

 

"Hi" Y/N sniffed and cleared her throat. "What’s up?"

 

Wanda entered the room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. The chair that was generally reserved for Loki or Bucky. The thought brought another sting to her nose as YN tried to regain her composure.

 

"I was going to ask you the same question" Wanda said with a soft smile. "How are you holding up?"

 

"I’m fine" Y/N said but even she could hear how bad her lie was. Thorgi gave a  small growl and yip, nudging his nose to Y/N’s good hand.

 

"I think Thorgi disagrees, little one" Wanda chuckled humorlessly. "I know you aren't and you know you can't hide it from me. Besides Steve told me what happened."

 

A large sigh came out before Y/N could stop it. "You know," YN forced out a smile but what really came out was a grimace, "I think a change of clothes might help me feel more like me. Perk up my mood a little. Even with this stupid gown on, I feel so naked and exposed" Y/N laughed. "Could you bring me a bag of clothes to change into please? I'm sure that will be in a much better mood if I do" YN smiled big but couldn't look Wanda in the eyes.

 

"Please." Wanda whispered. "Please don't do this."

 

"D-d-do what?" YN chuckled nervously. She knew Wanda knew. 

 

Wanda looked like she was struggling to find the right words to say. "I'll be back." Wanda said with a clenched jaw and hard eyes. "But just know they'll be gutted if you leave like this." 

 

YN said nothing as she petted Thorgi, finally letting a few tears finally fall.  _ They'll be better off without me. Everyone will.  _ YN let her thoughts flow, knowing Wanda heard the sad cry.

 

* * *

 

Tony was tired. He rubbed his face roughly with both hands. He looked at the note that came in this morning from one of the Shield agents in charge of cleaning up and searching YNs former home. 

 

_ The bodies of Seth, Lily and Dalton Y/L/N have been successfully examined and are released for burial. According to the wills of Seth and Lily, the gravesite, stones and accompanying funds have been taken care of. If Y/N Y/L/N wishes to have a funeral she must do so within 7 days of this letter delivery date.  _

_ Please contact….  _

 

He really didn't want to deal with this. It seemed like this girl was becoming more trouble than she's worth. 

 

He let out an angry "tsk" and stood up from his desk. Maybe that wasn't fair but still. He didn't deal with mutants or hostages or casualties once a crisis was over. He just saved the person, he didn’t deal with aftercare.  

 

As he made his way towards the door, Pepper opened it, a little startled but smiled nonetheless. Her smile turned upside down when she saw the scowl on Tony's face. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Just tired of problem after problem cropping up when it comes to Y/N." Tony sighed and he let his forehead fall on Pepper’s shoulder. 

 

Pepper hummed and rubbed her husband's back. "I don't think she enjoys it any more than you Tony" she scolded lightly. 

 

"Yeah" Tony sighed again but stood up straight. "But now I have to go talk to her about planning a funeral for her whole family. I don't seem to have the happiest conversations with the girl." 

 

"Why don't I go with? I still haven't met her yet anyways." Pepper smiled and gripped Tony’s hand as they both walked towards the elevator. 

 

"Why are you so good to me?" Tony hummed.

 

"Even I don't know" Pepper smirked and kissed Tony on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Tony stopped mid step as he opened the door to YNs hospital room. "Uhhhhh… Y/N?" Tony asked out loud to the empty room.

 

"Tony" Pepper whispers and points to the paper sitting on the bed.

 

"Fucking hell" Tony sighed reading the note. "I'm getting too old for this kinda thing. Friday gather everyone that's here to the kitchen. Tell them its about Y/N. She's gone."

 

* * *

_ Everyone, _

_ I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me. _

_ Love _

_ Y/N Y/L/N _

* * *

 

“That’s all it says?” Peter sobbed as Wanda sat beside him at the kitchen island. She was rubbing his back but it offered him little comfort. 

 

“Yeah kid, that’s all it says” Tony sighed. “I’m sorry.” He looked around the kitchen and saw a mix of emotions. Currently there was Peter, Wanda, Pepper, Loki, Bucky, and Steve.

 

“Well are we going to go find her? She can’t have gotten far! We have to find her!” Peter stood abruptly. 

 

“Why?” Loki spoke.

 

“Why what?” Peter barked.

 

“She clearly does not want to be here. Why should we go after her? Why should we bother spending any more time helping when she clearly detested us so badly she felt the need to leave when she was still injured without a word to any of us.” Loki spat the words out as if they were dripping with poison.   

 

Nobody said anything as they took in Loki’s words. Steve rolled his shoulders and spoke in his best captain voice. “We should respect her decision. I don’t like the idea of her being out on her own but with Austin in custody Y/N is likely safe for the time being. I think we just need to let this go.”

 

Peter clenched his fists and his whole body shook with rage. He had his head hanging but the waver in his voice was clear. “That might be easy for you guys to say but,” Peter looked up at the room and revealed his face, red and blotchy. Large tears falling down both his cheeks and his nose running marked his face showing the distress in the young boys heart. “But she’s my friend! Daton was one of my best friends and now I’ve lost her too!” 

“Get over it kid!” Loki turned to Peter, yelling right back at him. “Y/N clearly didn’t care as much as you thought she did if she was able to leave like this!” 

 

“You don’t know her like I do!” Peter shouted. 

 

“I know her plenty well!” Loki towered over Peter. “It was me who found her broken and bleeding on the floor. It was me who brought her to this wretched tower. It was me who stayed by her side day and night. If she cared she would have spoke-” Loki stopped himself short before he could truly say how he felt. 

 

“You weren’t the only one!” Bucky spoke up for the first time. “You weren’t the only one who was hurt here, okay? Get off your high and mighty Asguardian horse and just accept that she didn’t care like we thought she did. Didn’t care about any of us.” Bucky sighed as left the room with slumped shoulders, hands thrust in his pockets. 

 

Steve watched his best friend leave the room and swore he never saw Bucky sadder than at this very moment. “Okay enough. Everyone is free to do as they choose but we, as the Avengers, are not going after Y/N Y/L/N, end of story.” Steve put his foot down on the subject and left the room as well. Steve was hurt by Y/N’s action as well but he knew there were others that were hurt more. He just didn’t understand how Y/N could do this to everyone. 

 

There was silence among the remaining people in the kitchen. Tony looked at Pepper and then Peter, unsure what to do about the entire situation. He didn’t like not knowing what to do. He looked from Peter to Loki next. Tony’s heart almost felt bad for the puny god. It was clear how much Loki had cared for the girl and just the fact that he did care about anyone was astounding on its own. “We have things to take care of” Tony sighed and wrapped his arm around Pepper’s waist. “Wanda do you mind coming to the shop for a moment. I wanted to talk about a few things regarding your uniform.”

 

Wanda nodded and followed, knowing what Tony really wanted to talk about.

 

All that was left was Peter and Loki. It seemed that the anger they both released had worn them out and they both sat at the kitchen island. 

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Loki” Peter mumbled as he wiped his face. He sniffed and kept going. “I’m just really, really hurt. I lost 2 friends within a couple weeks and I let out that anger on you. That wasn’t fair.”

 

Loki was taken aback at the boy’s apology. “Your apology is not needed. You were correct in what you said. Besides I do not have any place to be feeling the way I do. I think I valued our time more than she did. I thought she” Loki gave a side glance to Peter and huffed. Might as well say what he really felt, he’s embarrassed himself already. “I thought she valued  _ me _ .”        

 

“I think she did Mr. Loki. Maybe she just felt bad for everything that happened and thought she was being a burden to everyone. I’ve heard her say things like that before, when she was talking to her mom. I always got the feeling that Y/N never talked much about Austin when she was around her family because they didn’t seem to like him too much. I never met him so I couldn’t say anything but…” Peter trailed off with a slight blush rising.

 

Loki chuckled. “You like her very much don’t you. Aren’t you quite a bit younger than her?”

 

“Only by five years!” Peter pouted but continued the story. “Anyways, I remember one time she was talking with Mrs. Lily about how Austin had gotten upset and told her she caused nothing but trouble. Maybe she had been told that so many times by Austin that she now believes if anything goes wrong around her, she’s the reason.” 

 

The two sat in silence for a while, taking in what each other had said. 

 

“I-” Loki started uncertainly but cleared his throat and started again strongly. “I am sorry to Peter. I should not have yelled at you.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Loki” Peter gave Loki a small smile. 

 

“Excuse me sirs but Sargent Barnes is requesting both of you in the hospital room that Miss Y/L/N was staying in. He says there is something you both need to see.” Friday announced in the kitchen.

 

The two gave each other a confused look and made their way to the hospital room. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky sulked as he walked out of the kitchen. What gave Loki the right to think he was the only one Y/N hurt. Bucky may not have been as outspoken as Loki in the matter but Bucky liked Y/N too. He liked her a lot. Possibly more than he had ever liked someone before. Y/N was fierce and beautiful and smart and just, amazing over all. 

 

He didn’t care one bit if she had an odd ability to copy things. Bucky hadn’t even see her use this power in the few weeks that she had been with them. Admittedly he was curious about it and wanted to know how it all worked. He was curious about everything that involved Y/N.

 

Bucky looked up and realized in his haze he had wandered to the hospital room that Y/N had been staying in. The same room he had spent several nights in during that time. Still on autopilot Bucky opened the door and surveyed the room. 

 

Stepping in and shutting the door, he sat down on the edge of the made bed. Looking around he noticed that the trash can was full of crumpled up paper. It looked like the same kind of paper that the note Y/N had left was written on. Growing curious, he leaned down and pulled out the first piece on top.

 

~~_ Loki _ ~~

~~_ Bucky _ ~~

~~_ Loki and Bucky _ ~~

~~_ I am so sorry. I never wanted to leave either of you.  _ ~~

~~_ I never wanted to leave any of you _ ~~

_ Gods why is this so hard        _

 

Bucky sprung into action and pulled the rest of the papers out of trash and unfolded all of them. Each one was a started letter, addressed to different people, but all crossed out or just discarded. Bucky also noticed that on each sheet of paper in certain areas, the ink had smeared and smudged as though certain spots had gotten wet. 

 

There had to be at least 20 different letters in total. Bucky gaped each one and started to feel his heart break once again. There was a horrid ache in his chest. It’s like she had laid out her whole heart and soul on these pages but threw them away. Why would she throw these away? They explained so much. Why?

 

“Hey Friday, can you call Loki and Peter her please?” Bucky figured they would be the two who were most affected by Y/N’s leaving. “They should see this too.”  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to have neighbors. Even if the neighbor seems to know more than Y/N was led to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I promise this is all going to come to a head in the next few chapters. Just hang tight please >o< if you want feel free to yell at me for such short chapters lol. I'm trying yall.

Y/N wanted to cry. It seemed like that that's all she was doing these days, was crying. But she couldn't help it, it was all just too much for just one person. Well one person and her support dog. Thorgi looked up and wagged his butt, recognizing their location. He tugged on his leash and made towards the front door.

 

Or… what used to be a front door. The front door of her home. 

 

The fact that her house was still standing was a miracle in and of itself. The fire damage was obvious but still, her house stood. Still standing, much like herself. A large part gone and missing, some damaged beyond repair, but still standing. 

 

She looked around the neighboring houses. Much to her relief, they were undamaged by her house’s fire. On one side was a grouchy, older man. Y/N’s parents knew him before moving in and thought living next to the man was a good idea. Y/N never learned why they thought that though. The man wasn’t home often and it seemed he wasn’t home at the moment either. On the other side was a house that had been on the market for about 4 months.

 

Y/N winched. Her home likely made the curbside value drop dramatically for the whole street. 

 

Thorgi tugged on the leash again and Y/N braced herself as she gingerly opened the door. She was worried the whole house might topple over if she moved too fast. 

 

The house smelled of fire. It brought back horrible images of that night. As Y/N looked around and wondered if she would really ever be able to live here again. Would she be able to laugh and be merry knowing it was the same place her family died. 

 

While drowning in thoughts of her unforeseeable future, she started grabbing any debris that laid on the ground and dragged it outside. Figuring it would be best to clean out anything that was beyond hope first, she started working. It was curious to Y/N as she worked that the house was left in such a manner as it was. Weren’t there supposed to be agents of whatever that guarded her house right after the fire? They couldn’t find time to help while they had been here? Jerks. 

 

It was starting to get dark when Y/N finally took a break. She sat down next to the pile of burnt wood, brick and broken knickknacks that were caught in the crossfire. Overall she had cleared out most of the debris other than the very large pieces that were too much for her to move by herself.  _ Not bad for a girl with only one working hand _ . She looked at her wrist and saw that the scabs that had formed over the rope burns had ruptured and she had been bleeding for a while. Y/N felt around her neck and felt dried blood there as well. Groaning, she could only imagine what her ankles looked like considering those were the worst injuries over all. 

 

It was then that Y/N realized there was a problem. Never having owned a house before, she didn’t realize that the water and electricity had been turned off and she would have to call and pay people to have them turned back on. Groaning loudly, she lulled her head to the side to look at Throgi who was on his back seeking attention. 

 

“Well what do I do now?” Y/N got up with another groan and sat next to Throgi where the grass was clear of debris. For probably the fifth time that day, Y/N wanted to cry. “I’m gonna dehydrate myself if I keep this up for fuck’s sake.” 

 

Rushed with motivation, she shot up and slapped her cheeks, accidentally bopping herself with her cast. God she couldn’t wait to get this thing off.  _ How  _ would she get this thing off now that she left the Avengers? 

 

“That’s a problem for another day! Right now I need to figure out what I’m doing.” Thorgi barked and rolled on to his legs, excited at the noise his owner was making. “What would momma do? Think, think, think.” Y/N closed her eyes and let her mind drift to thoughts of her mother, smiling to herself as memories started to surface. 

 

One in particular gave Y/N pause. It was just before Dalton was born and they had just moved to New York. Everything was still in boxes, including Y/N’s coloring books. Determined not to bother her mother or father, she started opening any and all boxes that her 4 and a half year old self could reach. By the time her mother came to check on Y/N, about 20 boxes had been up turned. Photos, dishes, books and knickknacks all across the floor, some broken or damaged, with a crying, pouting child in the middle of the mess. 

 

After being scolded, her mother asked why hadn’t Y/N asked for help. When Y/N replied that she hadn’t wanted to bother either of them, her mother laughed. “Oh sweetheart. Never be afraid to ask for help. If someone refuses to help you than they are the ones with an issue, not you. Got it?”

 

Sometimes Y/N hated her ability to remember everything. Sometimes Y/N was grateful for it. 

 

Y/N looked towards the old man’s house. There weren’t any lights on and his driveway was empty. The man had told her family before that if they ever needed anything or a place to stay, his door was always open to them, even if he wasn’t there. It was an odd thing to mention, that he may not be home a lot. It made Y/N wonder what the man did or what his job was. Momma mentioned he was a professor like her and dad but he certainly didn’t look the professor type.

 

As Y/N stood up and started to make her way towards the neighbor’s house, she paused again. Was it okay to ask for help from the old man next door but refuse it from the people who had saved her? But the Avengers had done so much for her already, she couldn’t ask them for anything more. Y/N just needed a shower and a place to sleep tonight, she could repay her neighbor with yard work or something. There was no way she could ever repay Tony or Steve or Wanda or most of all Bucky and Loki for what they’ve done for her. 

 

Nodding to herself, Y/N made her way towards where a spare key was hidden that the old man had shown her and Dalton one time. That memory came flooding back to her as well. 

 

_ Dalton was 5 at this point and clung to Y/N like a monkey wherever she went. The old man had just picked up the heavy potted plant and showed the two kids a key that lay beneath.  Y/N looked up confused and asked “Why are you showing this to us?” _

 

_ “Never know when trouble is going to show up, kid” the man gruffed. “Best be prepared for all types of trouble. If you and your brother ever get in to any, you got a place here if need be.” _

 

_ Y/N scrunched her forehead confused and a little scared. “Why would trouble show up?” _

 

_ The man sat the pot back on the ground and pulled the cigar out of his mouth that he had been talking around. “Cause people like us kid, we got to watch out for each other.” And with that he walked back into his home.  _

 

Y/N hadn’t recalled that memory for a long time but thinking about it now made her stop in her tracks. Had he known she had a gift? Did he have one too? Was that why he was gone all the time? Were people after him as well? She never paid much mind to her neighbor especially since he was always away whenever Y/N was home.

 

Letting herself and Thorgi into the home, Y/N let her thoughts fade from her neighbor to the hot shower she was looking forward to. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was pitch dark by the time he parked his bike in the driveway, another pulling up next to him, parking as well. Kicking the stand he swung his legs over the large bike and sniffed the air. He frowned and crossed his broad arms over his chest. Looking to his companion, he muttered, “You smell that?”

 

The young female removed her helmet, much more concerned for her safety than her mentor, sniffed the air. “Uh not really. Why?”

 

Turning his head to look towards the direction the smell was coming from becoming concerned when it was his neighbor’s home. It was the Y/L/N’s home, which was even more concerning. “Smells like fire. I’m gonna check it-”

 

“Hey old man, is someone in your house?” the young woman asked startled. 

 

“What?” 

 

Rushing towards his home noticing some lights were indeed on, he unlocked the door. More fire smell attacked him instantly along with the sound of water running. Turning to his companion once again, he stated “Check under the plant. Is the key gone?”

 

“OHhhhhhhhh, is that why you have a plant here?” the woman smirked and bent down to check under the pot. “Never took you for a gardener, old man.” 

 

“Is it there or not, Jubilee!” the man barked.

 

“No!” Jubilee huffed back. “Why did you have a key hidden here? And why are we even here? I didn’t know you had a house here.” Jubilee grumbled as she followed the man inside. 

 

“Wait here” he ordered and made his way towards the sound of water, which happened to be in his room. Smelling the air again, all he could smell was fire and the sent of the shampoo he kept here. And dog. 

 

Opening the door to the bedroom, he saw a fat, long dog lying on his bed. It looked like whoever designed the dog forgot to add legs. The thing was just chubby body and paws. He recognized the dog though. It was his neighbor’s. More specifically, Y/N’s. 

 

The moment the water stopped, Y/N herself walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped on her head as well. He couldn’t move, glued to the spot in horror as he looked over Y/N’s body, littered with healing cuts and bruises. She was hard to look at, the whole left side of her face was a nasty yellow brown color and there was a cast on one of her wrists. 

 

Y/N looked up and screamed, throwing the closest thing she could grab. Unfortunately, what she threw was a small trophy that happened to be very heavy and very solid. Unable to avoid the object, it clonked the man in the head causing him to spew swears like they were the only words he knew. 

 

“Logan!”

 

“Oh my gods, Mr. Howlett!”

 

Throgi barked loudly at the commotion.

 

“Oh gods, Mr. Howlett are you okay? Gods I’m so sorry, I’ve been so on edge. I thought you were one of them come back for me.” Y/N wailed as she squatted down on her haunches and covered her face, embarrassed and scared. 

 

“Logan are you okay? Let me look” Jubilee crowded Logan and inspected the lump forming on the side of his head. All the while Y/N was trying to suppress her sobs (which she was doing a crap job of it) and the dog continually barking, Logan yelled “Enough! Mutt! Off the bed! Jubilee, call the professor and tell him I found her. Y/N put on clothes and go to the kitchen.”

Y/N sniffled and looked up at Logan with a flush on her face. “I don’t have any clean clothes.” 

 

Logan marched into his closet and threw a shirt along with a pair of sweatpants at the girl, then turning to leave. As he shut the door behind him, he called out “Where are your parents?” Silence. “How ‘bout Dalton?” More silence. “Fuck” Logan whispered but then called out again, “We’ll be in the kitchen.”  All he heard was a muffled, “okay” before he made his way to the kitchen. 

 

What the hell happened when he was gone? Why hadn’t the Y/L/N’s been to work in nearly a month? Why did their house smell of fire? Where was the younger one? And most of all, why the hell did it look like Y/N had been tortured? 

 

One thing was for sure, he was going to give the professor hell for letting Y/N stay with her family when they had known all along the danger she was to everyone.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With YN gone, the two broken men have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, i straight up forgot i didnt post this. Im so sorry DX please dont hate me

Loki sat at this windowsill bench in his room. As prisons went, this one was pleasant enough. He hasn't moved from his spot in a good hour or two, gazing out above the massive city that is New York. Sighing, he turned and looked at the crumpled papers on his lap, running a slender finger over the letters. Smiling, Loki read the top paper for the umpteenth time.

 

_ Loki, _

_ I had so many questions. About you. About your home. About everything. Can you really change into anything? Like plants or inanimate objects?  _ ~~_ Can you change into a girl? You'd be a very pretty girl im sure!  _ ~~

_ If someone from Asgard came to earth would they too be considered a god or just an alien? Are only those of your family gods? If so doesn't that mean gods on Asgard are just royalty?  _

_ How come you hate your brother so much? I can never imagine hating Dalton. Sure I got super angry with him but I could never hate him. But then again we were only siblings for about 17 years, I'm sure you and Thor got a few more years on us. I miss my baby brother so much. _

 

That letter ended abruptly and Loki thought it might have to do with the large drops of liquid that seemed to have dried on the paper. Turning to the next one, he chuckled.

 

_ Loki _

_ I just hate knowing you’re so sad when you don’t have to be. Your smile is far nicer to look at than that scowl you tend to keep on. What makes you sad? Maybe you should talk to Bucky some. You know he was brainwashed for a long time too.  _ ~~_ Or you know, we could talk about what makes us sad together _ ~~ _. My momma always said it’s good to talk about such things. She was smart like that. Did you know she was a professor at NYU? My dad too. I think they would have liked you, even if you don't believe it.  _ ~~_ I like you _ ~~ _. I just have a feeling i guess. _

 

Loki could see over the scribbled out  _ I like you _ as if Y/N was uncertain if she should leave it or not. He was glad she did. the last one brought a tear to his eye once more.

 

_ Loki, _

_ I’m so sorry. You’ve done so much for me. I could never repay that debt.  _ ~~_ I don’t want to leave  _ ~~ _  I feel like if I stay, all anyone is ever going to do is worry and baby me. I can’t stand the looks of pity everyone gives me. I hate myself; for leaving, for making everyone worry, and for causing my family's death. I know its my fault no matter what anyone says.  _

_ Loki I’m so sorry. Please find it in yourself to forgive me for leaving you but please understand my reasons. _

~~_ Love  _ ~~ _ yours truly.  _

_ Y/N _

 

Loki was lost in thought about what Y/N’s real reasons could be when a knock came from his door.

 

"Yes?" 

 

The door opened and Bucky looked as awful as Loki felt. "Can we talk?"

 

"I'm busy."

 

Bucky ignored Loki’s words and entered the room. Pulling a rolly chair from the desk he sat so he was facing Loki. They were silent for a bit before Loki spoke up. "How’s the boy?" 

 

"Distraught. Crying his eyes out. Wont let anyone in his room. Tony called his aunt and updated her on everything that’s happened and that Pete should probably stay the night." Bucky let out a long sigh before clearing his throat. "So have you read your letters?"

 

Loki looked at Bucky annoyed "What of it?"

 

Bucky looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Look when I found them all in the trash I read all of them, even yours. I-I feel like it’s only fair that you read mine too" Bucky said shakily as he held out his own letters to Loki.

 

Loki scrutinized Bucky with a hard glance. "Why would you have me read your letters? They are personal just as mine are, are they not?" 

 

"Yes but like I said it only seems fair since I read yours. I get the feeling that life hasn’t been fair to you much, Loki and I don’t want to contribute to that. Feels like something Y/N would scold me over" Bucky gave a lopsided grin, still holding the letters out.

 

Loki swallowed thickly. "That is very commendable of you James." Loki stared at the papers a moment longer. "Thank you" he said softly as he took the papers from bucky.

 

_ Bucky, _

_ Please forgive me. I hate leaving you like this but i feel like if i stay I’ll only cause more problems for everyone. Especially you. And Loki. I will miss you two the most. Please stay by his side like you have been, i think it’s helping him adapt to the tower. _

_ I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy no matter what you say. _

 

_ Bucky, _

_ There’s so much i wanted to do with you. I was hoping to learn about what kind of music you like and I’d share what i like. What kind of food you enjoy and what you don't. I wanted to show you how my powers work.  _ _~~I wanted to show you all how i can be useful~~.  _ _  Words fail me on how to thank you for all that you’ve done for me. Which is pretty incredible cause ive read the dictionary (it was a dare from Dalton) thank you _

 

_ Bucky, _

_ I’m sorry I let you down and left. But i know you’ll be okay! You have steve and sam and Loki and Peter and everyone else.  _

_ Speaking of peter please watch out for him. He was around so much he might as well be my brother too. I feel awful for leaving him like this. Maybe I'll stop by and see his aunt. I just don’t know what im doing anymore. I don’t know, please forgive me. _

~~_ Love _ ~~ _ your truly, _

_ YN _

 

Loki was silent as he handed back the letters. He didn’t realize it was possible for his heart to hurt anymore than it already was. "Why did you show me these?"

 

Bucky shrugged at first. "I wanted to let you know that Y/N still wanted you to interact with others, just like she wants me to as well." After another pause in the conversation he began again. "I think she just needed to figure things out or at least start lining up her ducks, ya know?"

 

"No, when did she say she has ducks?" Loki furrowed his forehead.

 

Bucky chuckles "No. No. 'Getting your ducks in a row' is just a saying for when someone gets things organized. A lot has happened to her in just a month. Losing her family. Finding out her ex boyfriend is the one who sold her out and that he worked for Hydra. Being tortured the way she ways. Her ex escaping and holding her hostage. Then her shooting him. I think it may have just been all too much for her and see needed space."

 

Loki nodded taking in Bucky's words. "Do you think shes okay?" Loki whispered as he looked out over the city once more.

 

"I’d like to think so. Our girl is tough. How about tomorrow we visit her house and see if she’s been there?"

 

"'Our' girl, huh?" Loki raises an eyebrow as he eyes Bucky who just shrugs in response. "I’m not allowed to leave, remember?" Loki huffs like a child.

 

"Let me worry about that" Bucky says as he places a firm hand on Loki’s shoulder. "Let’s head out after breakfast and find our girl" Bucky smiled.

 

Loki allowed a small laugh to fall from his lips, not sure if he could really believe what bucky was saying. "Sure James."

 

Bucky stood and walked to the door but before he left he turned back. "People care about you Loki. Y/N and myself included." And with that, Bucky left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns about what's been happening while he was away and makes a decision to reveal something that will change Y/N's life forever. The only problem being, it may not be changing for the better.

“They’re… dead?” Y/N nodded silently. “Where have you been and why do you look, like... that?” Logan sneered at the damage that littered Y/N’s body. 

 

Y/N hung her head as she held a mug of hot tea, sitting at the dining table in Logan’s kitchen. “After I was saved, Austin…” she trailed and avoided looking at her companions. “Austin lost it when he found out where I had been staying.”

 

“What!?” Logan stood up straight from the counter he had been leaning against. “Austin as in your boyfriend Austin, did this to you?”

 

Still avoiding his eyes Y/N nodded. “I’m pretty sure we aren’t dating anymore though. Especially after he held me hostage for a second time and then I shot him.”

 

Silence spread through the kitchen. Jubilee spoke for the first time since Y/N had joined them in the kitchen. “Sounds like he deserved it. Good for you.” 

 

“So where have you been? We panicked when none of us could get a hold of you or your parents.” Logan asked as he sat down across the table from Y/N.

 

Y/N shook her head and glanced up at Logan. She took in his angry expression and shrank back for a moment. “I wasn’t supposed to tell- Wait, who is we? I don’t understand. How? I mean, do you know? About me?” 

 

Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Your parents never explained it did they?”

 

“Explain what?” Y/N asked with a tremble. 

 

“What they did and how they knew me. They never explained why they suddenly up and moved up to New York while your ma was 7 months pregnant?”

 

“They got jobs,” Y/N whispered “at NYU. They said they knew you cause you were a professor once too.”

 

“God dammit. They’re fools, the lot of ‘em” Logan huffed and stood up fast. 

 

“Don’t you dare talk about my parents like that!” Y/N stood too just as irritated. “I don’t care who you are, don’t you dare talk about them like that!”

 

“I told them that this was stupid. Sure they had no problem recommending the school to others but when it came to their daughter, noooo, they knew better than any of us. Like they have any idea what it’s like to be a mutant!”

  
  


“I-I-I-I’m not-” Y/N stuttered, eyes frantic looking for an escape.

 

“I told your parents and Charles that you would be a danger to yourself and your family. Like I haven’t seen this hundreds of times. With a power like yours it was only a matter of time-” Logan stopped short when he finally looked at Y/N. 

 

She was seething. Her face flush against the gross bruises on the side of her face, angry tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes held rage and sorrow. Logan could see both her hands fisted so tightly her knuckles were paling. Y/N was shaking with the tornado of emotions going through her. 

 

“I knew” Y/N ground out through gritted teeth. “I knew I was a danger to them. Each time I mentioned leaving they always talked me out of it. Each time I started packing, my mother would cry and beg me not to leave. Each time I stayed with Austin more than one night, my dad would call panicked that I had run away. Each and every time I helped Dalton with his homework he would tell me I was never allowed to leave cause he would be lost without his big sister.” 

 

Y/N took deep breaths and looked Logan in the eyes. “I knew I was a danger and if you don’t think for one second that I wish it was me who was dead instead of them, than you’re terribly mistaken! I wish it had been me that night! I wish I had been captured and killed because then at least my family would be alive and safe!” Y/N was screaming at this point. “I hate that I’m alive and they’re dead! I hate that apparently my parents had this secret life I didn’t even know about! I hate that they were putting their lives and Dalton’s life in danger when they didn’t have too and I hate that I’m learning this now! Probably what I hate most is that I won’t see Dalton dress up for prom or even graduate because of ME!”

 

Y/N took deep breaths again as she placed a hand on Thorgi’s head. He had started to bark and jump on her, trying to distract her from her pain and stop the outburst that was coming from his owner. “Don’t tell me that it was only a matter of time before something happened because believe me, I knew it. I knew it god dammit but I let it happen.”

 

Logan stood, hammered into place by her harsh words. Harsh words not directed at him but at herself. His old and tattered heart broke for the girl, for she really was a girl. Just like Y/N, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry kid. I’m mad at myself more than anything. I wanted you to be safe. You were supposed to be under my watch after all.” 

 

Y/N slumped down in the chair she had been sitting in and placed her head in her hands. Thorgi whimpered and laid down on directly on her feet. “I just don’t understand anything that’s happening anymore. From the moment those men attacked the house, my life has been out of control. I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

 

Logan watched as the girl cried silently and made up his mind. He was going to get the professor out here and explain everything. Logan refused to bargain on this, Charles owed Y/N this much at the very least. “I’m going to make a call. Get some sleep, kid. We’ll talk more in the morning okay. I promise we’ll explain everything.” Before Y/N could respond, he left, not being able to handle the girl’s tears.     

 

Jubilee stood uncomfortable feeling like she didn’t belong in the room. This seemed like a private matter that didn’t involve her. However at the same time, she didn’t want to leave Y/N so she decided to speak up. “Would you like more tea?”

 

Y/N looked up with puffy eyes and puffy face, sniffing. She seemed to consider it for a second before scrunching her nose at the idea. “No thank you. Hot tea that is sweet just feels wrong to me.  _ Tea should be as bitter as wormwood and as sharp as a two-edged sword.  _ “ Y/N smiled to herself, thinking back to how Dalton always made a gagging face when she drank tea. 

 

“But cold tea?” Jubilee raised an eyebrow, pouring a glass of water for both of them and joining Y/N at the table.

 

“I love cold, sweet tea” Y/N hummed. “But not that trash you northerns make. Southern sweet tea is where it’s at. Momma made it all the time, saying it reminded her of home.” Y/N sighed. 

 

Jubilee studied the young woman in front of her and saw that she was beginning to recede in to herself. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m from California. So fortunately I’m not part of those northerns you speak of.” Jubilee smirked.

 

“Oh? How did you end up here in New York?” With that question, the two women began to talk, moving from the kitchen to the living room some time through the night. Y/N passed out sometime around 1 am, not that Jubilee minded. It had been her goal all along to get Y/N distracted enough to calm down and relax. 

 

Jubilee had just placed a blanket on Y/N and helped her dog up so he could cuddle around his owner’s legs, when Logan came back into the living room. “Is she okay?”

 

“As well as someone in her position could be, I guess” Jubilee shrugged. “Just fell asleep not to long ago. I’m guessing you called the professor?”

 

“Yup. He’ll be here tomorrow,” Jubilee looked surprised at the fact that Charles was coming out here. “I told him that Seth and Lily were dead along with their son and Y/N had been kidnapped and tortured.” Logan sighed and looked at Y/N with despair in his eyes. “They just wanted her to have a normal life. With her gift, it was easy enough to hide in plain sight and if she never used it, then she would be safe. At least, she should have been.” 

 

“I don’t understand, what is so special about her powers? She isn’t like… is she?” Jubilee grew weak at the thought and started to believe maybe that’s why Logan was so attached to the girl. 

 

“She’s not Jean!” Logan spat angrily but cleared his throat and continued in a softer tone. “No she isn’t a Phoenix. But she is a class 4. Charles thinks that if she were to be trained properly, Y/N could easily become a class 5 or even Omega level. Her powers are scary Jubilee and we don’t know the full extent of them. That’s why Seth and Lily didn’t want her to go to the academy. They were scared that if she was as powerful as Charles believed, she would become a target. They thought if she never developed her powers, she would be safe, stay their baby girl. God dammit, I tried to make them see that it was even more dangerous not to teach her how to protect herself.” 

 

Jubilee was quiet as she watched Logan. Rarely did he show this side of himself to others. The side that clearly cared for others. The father in him that he was never properly able to be. Damn the world had been cruel to the Wolverine and Jubilee’s soul hurt at the fact that another child he had promised to protect had been hurt. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Jubilee asked softly.

 

Logan sighed and turned away, heading towards his room. “You know for the first time in a real long time, I have no fucking clue.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that I don't know too much about mutant class levels. I know the bare minimum at most but I did try and check that those classes make sense. Class 1 is often considered the lowest and Class 5 being the highest known class, Jean Gray having been the only ever mutant to be considered a class 5. Also I'm kind of ignoring the Inhumans aspect of mutants and all that junk with the terrigan cloud so I won't ever bring that up (Most likely. Cause let's be honest... Lockjaw and Thorgi would be like, BFFs and we all know it)  
> (Also another fun fact about me, I loathe Jean Gray with my very soul and existence so, no I will never include her in anything I write more than something small like this XD )


End file.
